Broken-down
by Mr TREDTH
Summary: Edward es un niño ciego que sufre los constantes abusos de sus padres, hasta que un dia aparece esa persona que lo cambiara todo.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños o eso es lo que he oído decir a mama y papa, nunca entiendo mucho de lo que hablan. Existen palabras que no entiendo y muchas otras que no se pronunciar pero eso es normal, papa dice que soy un bebe, en los bebes es normal no saber hablar, cuando crezca podre platicar como ellos lo hacen, aunque si lo pienso bien ellos no hablan mucho, solo para pedirme que haga lo que ellos quieren y para decirse como se hacen sentir el uno al otro. No me gusta lo que me hacen, tampoco me gusta que me bañen y mucho menos que me despierten todas las mañanas antes de que papa vaya a trabajar a las 6 am.

A partir de hoy tengo 4 años y ya soy un niño grande o eso creo. Hoy por la mañana mama me despertó, es el primer día que lo hace sola dijo que papa se había ido a trabajar ya, cuando le pregunte la hora me sorprendí mucho, eran las nueve de la mañana, lo mejor de todo no fue eso sino que mama decidió no hacer la rutina de todos los días. Por ser mi cumpleaños el día sería diferente. Cuando me metió a la ducha me comento que papa llegaría tarde el día de hoy y que traería un pastel junto con helado. No recuerdo haber comido helado pero por como mama lo describe suena delicioso. Hace mucho rato que estoy sentado en el sillón, luego de la ducha (que este día fue muy distinta) mama me coloco un bóxer, es el primero que uso en mi vida y es mucho mas cómodo que las trusas, este era mi regalo según dijo ella, luego de ponérmelo me cepilló el cabello y me trajo al sofá donde me encuentro aun.

Estoy muy aburrido creo que en cualquier momento me quedare dormido y eso no es bueno, mama se molesta si duermo cuando no debo. Mi cabeza se va a los lados, oigo el agua correr de la tina, esto es muy raro, papa se baño en la mañana para irse al trabajo, mama me ducho después de darme el desayuno y ahora va a tomar un baño ella sola. Todo es diferente hoy.

….

-Edward- estoy oyendo mi nombre, no lo entiendo todo está oscuro ¿de dónde viene la voz?

-Edward

-Edward

-¡Maldición Edward!-oh no, es mi mama. Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y me quedo sentado, agudizo el oído para saber si se escucha cerca. Nada, me he salvado. – ¡Edward! – está molesta.

Salto del sillón y comienzo a caminar a pasos lentos y cuidadosos hacia donde está el baño. Estiro la mano y toco el marco de la puerta, solo me faltan un par de pasos al frente y cuatro a la derecha. Al llegar a la puerta del baño, se que está abierta y entro rápido, me quedo muy quieto en la entrada.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-ella está fuera de la ducha la oigo a mi derecha y la ducha esta al izquierda.

-¿Nada?

-Dime ¿te pedí que me preguntaras o te pedí una respuesta?

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunte algo yo espero que me respondas y tú repuesta suena como una pregunta.

-No estaba haciendo nada

- Y entonces ¿Por qué no venias cuando te llamaba? ¿Ha? ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

-No- la sentí acercarse, me tomo del brazo y jalo mi cabello con la otra mano.

-No hagas que te golpee este día Edward. Así que contéstame

-Me dormí- espere el golpe pero en lugar de eso me aventó y caí al suelo.

-Vete de aquí- me soltó furiosa, rápidamente salí de ahí y regrese al sofá. Creo que arruine este día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer. La historia es mía, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

El día de ayer fue de los peores que he tenido. Cuando papá llego se escuchaba feliz, mamá le dijo que necesitaban hablar y se fueron a su recamara.

Los espere mucho tiempo, cuando por fin salieron no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Escuche a papá acercarse, se sentó a mi lado y me coloco bruscamente en sus piernas, sabía lo que venía después. Arrastro sus manos por mi espalda y mi pecho luego comenzó a tocar mi abdomen, paro un momento y metió su mano derecha en mi ropa interior, me tocaba bruscamente peor que los otros días.

No pude evitar que de mi boca salieran sonidos, sé que eso lo molestaba más. Saco su mano y me empujo muy fuerte, caí al suelo y mi cabeza choco contra la mesa de la sala. Escuche que se levanto y se acerco a mí.

-¿Por qué haces enojar a Victoria?- me espeto furioso.

-Yo…yo no…

-¿Tú no qué?... ¿me vas a decir que no hiciste nada para molestarla?

-No…yo

-¡Cállate! No quiero oírte.- me tomo de los brazos y me llevo de vuelta al sillón.

-¿Por qué le haces eso a tu mamá?- su tranquilidad me asustaba.

-Yo no le hice nada.- me saco de su regazo y quede acostado en el sofá.

-¿Tú no le hiciste nada?... ¿le dices mentirosa a Victoria?

-No pero,- lo sentí sobre mí.

-Pero ¿Qué?...eres un completo estúpido ¡¿Qué le hiciste para que se pusiera a llorar cuando llegue?!

-Nada papá.- ciento las lagrimas caer por mi cara.

-No por "nada" tu mamá se va a poner así. ¿Por qué no puedes ser un niño bueno?- estoy llorando más fuerte. – ¡deja de llorar! No me gusta que llores. Odio que tu madre piense que eres una carga para ella. Dime qué fue lo que hiciste- me ordeno.

-No…no hice nada papá lo juro.- quería dejar de llorar. ¿Por qué no podía ver? Si pudiera sabría que tan molesto estaba.

-¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo Edward? Tu madre y yo acordamos que este día seria distinto, decidimos cambiar un poco la rutina y hacer algo agradable para ti y ¿Qué es lo que haces?... ¡lo arruinas!.

Sé que esperaba una respuesta pero que podría decirle, solo me quede dormido y mamá lo toma como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo, no el no me creería, nunca lo hace. Solo esperaba que esta vez no me pusiera de rodillas toda la noche, mis brazos aun me dolían de sostener las pesas que usa para hacer ejercicio. Creo que a mamá le gustan los castigos que me pone papá.

-Ok, no me lo dirás ¿cierto?

-Es que no hice nada papá, te lo juro.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres.- me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta lo que suponía era el patio, abrió la puerta y me lanzo fuera. Estaba haciendo mucho frio.- Te quedaras ahí afuera las próximas 3 horas y no quiero escuchar de ti ni un solo ruido.- Cerró la puerta con llave.

Me acomode a un lado de la puerta y abrace mis rodillas, prefería que me pusiera de rodillas y con los brazos extendidos cargando las pesas, que estar aquí en el frio. No entiendo porque mamá y papá cambian todo el tiempo, un momento están felices y diciéndome cosas lindas y al otro me están golpeando, tocando o gritando. Papá me dijo que los cumpleaños son los días en que nace una persona y que por eso hay que ce…cere…cerebrarlos…no así no es, hay que cete…cere…celebrarlos si esa es la palabra, que tenemos que estar felices porque es bueno que nazca una persona. El mío no vamos a celebrarlo.

Tengo muchísimo frio siento agua cayendo sobre mí, creo que es lluvia, un día mamá me dijo que las nubes que son cosas blancas que hay en el cielo se ponen grises y sueltan agua, eso era la lluvia agua cayendo del cielo. El agua me está mojando mucho se siente como cuando nos metemos a la ducha mamá, papá y yo por las mañanas, solo que esta está muy fría. A lo mejor si le pido a papá que me deje entrar ya no se enoje tanto.

Me levante del piso y me puse junto a la puerta.

-¿papá?

-papá.- toque la puerta, no me escuchaba. Toque muchas veces seguidas la puerta.- ¿papá?...papá por favor abre la puerta.- comencé a golpear la puerta con las dos manos.- ¡abre la puerta papá! Déjame entrar hace mucho frio… ¡mamá! lo siento mamá no volveré a hacerlo, ¡por favor! Solo abre la puerta mamá…tengo frio… No vuelvo a llorar papi te lo prometo, ponme de rodillas de nuevo pero déjame pasar… - cuando iba a tocar de nuevo la puerta se abrió, no alcance a alejarme y me fui de frente, choque con alguien y me tome de sus piernas.

-¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima, idiota!- me jalo hacia adentro y soltó mis manos de sus piernas.- Te dije que no quería oírte en las próximas tres horas y solo ha pasado una. ¿Sabes lo que hiciste?... acabas de gritar… ¡gritaste! ¿Qué es lo que pretendías? ¡¿Qué todos los vecinos te oyeran?! ¡¿Qué se dieran cuenta?!... Ven aquí, ahora vez lo que pasa si me desobedeces.- me cargo y me dejo colgando a un lado de su cadera, espero que no me saque de nuevo.

Camino muy rápido, me llevo a una recamara, no sabía cuál era, le puso seguro a la puerta y me arrojo a la cama.

-No quiero oírte de nuevo.- me sujeto de las piernas y me arrastro hacia él. Se acostó sobre mí, pesaba mucho, paso su boca por mi pecho y cuello, me quito el bóxer que me había regalado mamá, subía y bajaba su mano por mis piernas.

-No quiero papá por favor para.

-Cállate.- me tocaba por todos lados.

-¡Ya basta, suéltame!- se detuvo, lo sentí levantarse y después me arrojo caí sobre un mueble supuse que era una mesita de noche. Oí mi brazo tronar y sentí un dolor muy fuerte.

-No lo puedo creer... tu a mi dándome ordenes ¡tú! Estúpido hijo de perra. ¡Yo hago lo que quiera contigo, tu eres mío y si yo quiero que me la mames lo haces, porque soy tu dueño, porque yo decido que hagas!- mamá se escuchaba fuera del cuarto, llamaba a papá y golpeaba la puerta queriendo entrar.

-James ¡James! ¿Qué haces? Ábreme, no cometas una estupidez.

-¡Por favor mamá ayúdame! Me duele… no dejes que me pegue.

-¡Que te calles imbécil! ¿Cuándo vas a entender?

…

Recuerdo que siguió gritándome y luego peleando con mamá a través de la puerta, después acabo lo que me iba a hacer al principio y se quedo dormido. Mamá me pidió que le quitara el seguro a la puerta y me tomo en brazos, me llevo a la ducha, me baño con cuidado de no lastimar mi brazo y dijo que esperaríamos un par de horas a que amaneciera para llevarme al hospital. Cuando dio la hora pidió un taxi y llegamos en 10 minutos.

Ahora estamos en la sala de emergencias esperando mi turno para que me atienda el Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephanie M. solo los tomo prestados.**

Mamá está moviéndose mucho, oigo la silla hacer ruidos. En ocasiones la siento levantarse para después sentarse otra vez. Estoy asustado, aunque no es eso que siento cuando mamá y papá van por las mañanas a mi cuarto y me llevan a la ducha, esto se siente diferente. De camino al hospital mamá me dijo que si el doctor me preguntaba cómo me quebré el brazo, le tenía que decir que me caí.

-¿Edward Masen?- hasta que me hablan, ya no siento el brazo. Mamá me toma en brazos y me acomoda en su cadera.

-Aauuu.

-¿Qué?

-Me duele.

-¿Crees que no se? Por eso estamos aquí.

-El brazo no.- le digo muy bajito.

-¿Entonces que te duele? No te estoy tocando nada.- dio un paso más y me apretó más cerca de su cuerpo.

-Me duele mamá.- intente alejarme de ella pero me pego más a su cuerpo.

-Estate quieto Edward.

-Pero me lastimas.

-Edward, dime ¿Que según tú te lastimo?- Saque me mano brazo izquierdo debajo de su brazo y le rodee el cuello, tome su cabeza y la acerque a mí.

-Me duele…donde tú y papá me tocan.

-¿Qué?

-Que me duele por donde hago pipi.

-Ya te entendí…aguántate.- siguió caminando. Metí mi cabeza en su cuello y apreté los dientes muy fuerte. No fueron muchos pasos los que dio, que bueno.

El hospital tenía un olor raro, no me gustaba. La casa de mamá y papá siempre olía rico, como a menta, excepto los días que no iban a trabajar ninguno de los dos. Esos días que me hacían andar desnudo todo el tiempo y tenía que dormir con ellos. Creo que el olor era salado no sé, muy feo.

-Pase por aquí.- la voz de ese señor era muy linda, me gustaba. Cuando sea grande quisiera tener una voz así. Escuche que cerró una puerta y todo quedo en silencio, aquí olía diferente, como a café. Me gustaba ese olor.- Veamos.- lo oía deslizar hojas de papel.- Excelente, no tienes un historial médico, lo que significa que tus padres han hecho un buen trabajo contigo…y ¿Qué te trae por aquí jovencito?

Era extraño este señor me hablaba a mí. Nunca he hablado con nadie que no sean mis papas.

-Algo le sucedió en el brazo.- valla, mamá sonaba molesta, definitivamente no le gusta que me hablen a mí.

-Bien ¿Por qué no lo coloca en la camilla de por ahí, para poder revisarlo?- mamá se movió unos pasos más y saco mi rostro de su cuello, me tomo de la costillas y me sentó en algo duro pero suave. Mis pies colgaban.

-Quédate quieto y deja que el Doctor haga su trabajo.- mami como siempre dándome ordenes. Sentí que se puso a un lado de mí.

-Ok, yo soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen el único pediatra de este hospital, así que yo te estaré atendiendo por un largo tiempo… ¿Puedes voltear a verme? Parece que estoy hablando solo.- sonaba compresivo y bueno.

-Es ciego no puede verlo

-Oh valla…no, no lo sabía.- sonaba nervioso.- Lo siento pequeño no quise ofenderte.- levante la cabeza hacia donde supuse estaba.

-No hay problema.- espero que con esa respuesta su voz vuelva a ser la de antes. Hubo un silencio extraño después de que hable, quizás mamá se enojo.

-Tienes una preciosa voz Edward y hablas muy bien para tener cuatro años.- como podía decir que hablo bien si solo dije 3 palabras.- Dime ¿cómo te lastimaste el brazo?- lo sentí muy cerca de mí.

-Yo me caí.

-Bien, puede que sea una torcedura solamente.- lo sentí tocarme y no pude evitar asustarme, aunque sabía que él no podía hacerme daño, alguien con esa voz tenía que ser muy bueno.- Tranquilo no te hare daño, solo te revisare.

-Hiso un ruido cuando me caí.

-¿Qué clase de ruido? ¿Podrías describírmelo?

-No…pero, sonó como cuando partes una galleta solo que, más fuerte.

-Oh valla muy buena comparación…te tomaremos un par de radiografías para poder ver que anda mal. Un enfermero te llevara a un cuarto y te pedirá que te quedes muy quieto, tienes que obedecerlo.- ¿los enfermeros también tienen las mismas necesidades que mamá y papá? Pero ¿porque este señor tan bueno me pide que haga eso? ¿El también será malo?...tal vez no es malo lo que hacen conmigo y todos debemos pasar lo mismo, si seguro que es eso.

-No te asuste solo tomaran unas fotos enormes de tu brazo.

-Ok.

Se alejo y salió de donde estábamos, mamá se acerco a mí y paso su mano por mi espalda, fue diferente a las otras veces. Estuvimos en silencio un tiempo, luego se abrió la puerta y se escuchaba una conversación del Dr. Cullen y una mujer.

….

Después de eso me llevaron a algún lado me acostaron en una cama y estuve ahí un buen rato, no me hicieron nada. El Dr. Cullen me puso una cosa en la cara y me quede dormido, cuando desperté tenía algo muy pesado en el brazo y me picaba. De regreso a casa tomamos otro taxi que duro en llegar 15 minutos, eso era lo que repetía todo el tiempo mamá. Llevábamos como lo que parecieron otros 15 minutos en casa.

Hoy era sábado 12 de mayo, en la radio lo decía muy seguido el hombre que hablaba mucho. Llevo sentado estos 15 minutos en el sofá, tengo sueño y hambre. No sé qué es lo que está haciendo mamá, pero no la oigo por ningún lado ojala estuviera haciendo algo de comer.

Siento muy ojos cerrarse y mi cuerpo pesado, sé que no debo dormir, no quiero que pase lo mismo de ayer. Oigo pasos…esos son los pasos de papá, me acomodo derecho en el sillón.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá?

-No…no sé.

-¿Ya almorzaste?

-No.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí.

-Ven vamos a la cocina.- me bajo del sofá con mucho cuidado, lo rodeo y camino hacia al frente. -¿Qué te paso en el brazo?

-Se rompió.

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

-Ayer…

-Te dije ¿Cómo? No, cuando.

-Me lo hice con la mesita de noche.

-Sigues sin responderme.

-Ayer me…me aventaste a…a la mesita y se rompió.

-¿Yo te hice eso?

-Sí.

-Supongo que te lo merecías…¿Qué se te antoja para almorzar?

-¿Cereal?

-oh vamos, algo más elaborado que cereal. No lo sé…se te antojan Hot Cakes, podemos ponerle leche condensada y rodajas de fresa y kiwi ¿Qué dices?

-No me gusta la fresa ni el kiwi.

-Bien pues entonces los tuyos solo llevaran leche condensada.- Me levanto y me llevo a la cocina. Estuve sentado en la barra de la cocina mientras él hacia el desayuno y me contaba cosas sobre su trabajo. Me gustaría que papá fuera así todo el tiempo.

…

**Gracias por leer, les agradezco a esas chicas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un comentario.**

**Gracias ****xxxcullen por tus palabras. Tranquila no soy un chico al que le gusta que le rueguen. ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie M. yo solo los tomo prestados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ha pasado un mes desde que me he roto el brazo. Hoy tengo cita con el médico.

Papá todo este tiempo se ha portado diferente conmigo, por las mañanas me levanta junto con mamá, me dan una minuciosa ducha y me dejan salir cuando estoy limpio. Ya no tengo que quedarme y ayudarles a lavar algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Me siento en la cama que es para mí todo el día. En ocasiones mamá va y me pide que me desvista, me tumba en la cama y pasa sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, aunque ya no como antes, cuando termina me viste y se va de nuevo. En cambio papá no me ha tocado de esa forma todo este tiempo.

Me ha llevado un peluche, me dijo que era un león y que podía ponerle el nombre que yo quisiera. Después del peluche me compro un libro, un cuento, está en braille. No lo entiendo pero, papá me está enseñando a leerlo.

Se podría decir que todo está mejor ahora pero no es verdad. Papá está molesto todo el tiempo, él y mamá discuten mucho, a veces oigo que se gritan muy fuerte y después los escucho haciendo lo que hacían cuando iban a donde duermo o los dos días que no iban a trabajar, solamente que después de pelear mucho, mamá grita y le pide a papá que pare, la lástima. Sus gritos no son como los de antes, cuando le pedía que no se detuviera.

Antes no me gustaba nada de eso pero, ahora me gusta menos que papá lastime a mamá. Prefiero que lo haga conmigo solo que no me atrevo a decirle. Después de que papá lastima a mamá, va a la habitación donde estoy y me enseña a leer braille, se escucha feliz.

Aunque me gusta que papá este así todo el tiempo no me gusta escuchar llorar a mamá, ella nunca llora. Cuando papá acaba de enseñarme se va de la casa y no regresa hasta muy noche cuando ya estamos durmiendo y vuelve a pelear y a lastimar a mamá.

Todo este tiempo mamá a estado triste, ya no le cuenta nada de mí a papá para que me castigue. Estaba pensando que si me da miedo decirle a papá que vuelva a hacerme todas esas cosas al menos podía hacer algo para que mamá dejara de estar triste. No sabía qué hacer hasta que ayer me di cuenta que se pone feliz cuando va a tocarme. No me gusta que lo haga pero tampoco que llore, así que he decidido que le pediré que me toque todo el tiempo hasta que llegue papá de trabajar. Mamá ya ni siquiera va a trabajar como lo hacía antes.

Le he prometido a mi león Carlisle que lo llevaría a conocer al Dr. Cullen. Carlisle quiere saber porque se llama así y le he dicho muchísimas veces que se llama así porque es tan bueno como el Dr. Cullen, pero no me cree.

La puerta se abrió y escucho que se acercan a mí, lo raro es que esos pasos son los de papá, el debería estar trabajando.

-¿Estás listo Edward?

-¿Listo para qué?- siento la cama hundirse frente a mí.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-No…no lo sé.

-Tenemos que ir para qué revisen tu mano.

-Ha eso…sí, estoy listo ¿vendrás con nosotros?

-¿Con quienes?

-Con mamá y yo.

-Victoria no irá con nosotros yo te llevare.

-Amm…Ok.

Me tomo en sus brazos y alcance a detener a Carlisle, lo pegue a mí para que no tuviera miedo. Salimos de la casa y papá me puso en la silla especial de su auto, puso mi cinturón, cerró la puerta y se subió en frente. Carlisle tenía miedo, no sé por qué.

Llegamos muy rápido al hospital, papá me llevo en sus brazos todo el tiempo. Cuando llegamos me sentó en una silla me pidió que no me moviera y fue a decir que ya estábamos ahí. Cuando regreso me tomo en brazos y me puso en sus piernas, no me gustaba estar ahí, sabía que me tocaría. Sentí que bajo su mano por mi abdomen, la bajo mas y la puso ahí, abrace mas fuerte a Carlisle, no quería que se asustara mas. Cerró su mano y me apretó fuerte para pegarme a su pecho, dejo de apretarme pero no movió su mano. Sentía mi espalda pegada a su pecho.

Respire muchas veces y decidí preguntarle a papá lo que había estado pensando todo este tiempo.

-Papá ¿puedo saber por qué mamá no vino con nosotros?- lo sentí que saco todo el aire.

-Tu madre no se sentía bien.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué la dejamos sola? Si está enferma deberíamos traerla al hospital.- no puede ser, mamá está enferma, triste y solita en la casa y yo aquí en el hospital.

-Cállate, no hables tan fuerte...

-Pero…

-No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando…tu madre no necesita un doctor.

-Pero si esta malita un doctor le puede dar medicinas para que se cure y se sienta bien.

-Victoria no necesita medicinas, lo que necesita es dejar de ser tan estúpida.

-Pero tú dijiste…- cerro su mano sobre mí y apretó. Dolía mucho. Se pego a mí.

-Guarda silencio. Lo que le pase a Victoria no es asunto tuyo, deja de ser tan entrometido.- me lo dijo muy bajito en mi oído.

-Pero es mi mamá.- apretó de nuevo y me soltó.

-No me importa, cállate.

Le di un beso en la cabeza a Carlisle y lo abrace muy fuerte. Ya no quería estar ahí, quería irme a la casa y abrazar a mamá.

-Edward Masen.- papá se levanto y me llevo hacia la voz del Dr. Cullen.- Hola de nuevo Edward.

-Hola.

-Adelante pasen.- entramos y papá se quedo parado.- Colóquelo en la camilla por favor.

-¿Sabes? se que los hospitales no son muy agradables pero, esperaba verte con una sonrisa el día de hoy, posiblemente nos deshagamos de ese molesto yeso.

-Ojala que sí.- solo quería que lo hiciera rápido para irnos.

-Bien, veo que hoy no es tu día. ¿Te parece si hacemos esto rápido, te doy un caramelo y te vas a tu casa pronto?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo.- se acerco y me reviso, después escuche un zumbido y sentí mi brazo súper livianito.- te tomaremos unas radiografías y veremos si ya puedes andar sin él.

Vino un enfermero y me llevaron a hacerme las fotos grandotas. Luego el Dr. Cullen hablo con papá y le dijo que ya estaba bien, me dio una paleta de fresa. Salimos del hospital y papá me arrebato la paleta de la boca, dijo que no quería verme comer esas porquerías.

Llegamos a casa y corrí al cuarto de mamá y papá. Me subí a la cama y abrace a mamá.

-Te amo mami.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo.**

**Quería darles las gracias por sus comentarios y eso. Una aclaración porque me di cuenta que tenían algunas dudas, si soy un chico mi nombre lo dice, claro que quitando el Mr, solo Tredth (lo sé, nombre raro) estoy para servirles. Y retomando lo demás muchísimas gracias a todas (dos).**

**Yumel22, Andreagf171, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, xxxcullen, DiAnA FeR, beakis, Guest, CaroBereCullen, dracullen, LUY, steph leto. ****=) estoy muy agradecido con ustedes, y si se me paso alguien, lo siento, de verdad.**

**Lamento no poder responder sus comentarios, pero a penas tengo tiempo de leerlos y escribir. **

**Espero no decepcionarlas(los) con esta historia y No me canso de decir gracias. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. solo los tomo prestados, la historia es mía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mamá envolvió sus brazos sobre mí, me apretó muy fuerte y me dejo acostado sobre ella. Metí mi cabeza en su cuello y respire muy fuerte, amaba como olía.

-Y ¿ese abrazo? ¿A qué se debe?- pasa su mano por mi cabello.

-Papá dijo que te sentías mal.- me gustaba cuando mamá era cálida conmigo.

-Hummm…pues supongo que James tiene razón.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? – me está dando sueño. Esta calientita.

-Ahora ya nada.- escuche a papá acercarse.- ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

-Que ya estoy bien.- la puerta se abrió.

-Eso es muy bueno. Ahora todo será como antes.- mamá parecía tener sueño también. Los pasos de papá eran fuertes como si dejara caer sus pies para que lo escucháramos, se sentó en la cama y lo escuche quitarse los zapatos muy lento para después quitarse el cinturón o eso creo.

-Ojala que sí.- Papá se acostó a un lado de nosotros y mamá se movió al otro lado, es como si le tuviera miedo.

-¿Quieres que las cosas sean como antes Edward?- la voz de papá era rara y mamá estaba dura.

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro?- tomo mi mano y jugó con mis dedos, me hacia cosquillas.

-Sí papá.- lo que quería era que dejara de lastimar a mamá aunque me gustaba como era conmigo y me enseñaba a leer.

-Bien… ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me das un abrazo?- mamá que me tenía todavía sobre ella me apretó más aunque pareció pensarlo y me soltó. Baje de ella y me moví a donde estaba papá. Paso sus manos por mi cadera y me alzo para ponerme igual que mamá, puse mi cabeza en su pecho, se podía oír su corazón, era más rápido que el de mamá. Al parecer se había quitado el pantalón también- ¿A mí no me dirás que me amas?- puso una mano en mi espalda.

-Te quiero.

-¡Valla! Eso no sonó como un "_te amo papá_". Dime ¿No me amas?

-Sí.

-Entonces ¿por qué no me lo dices?

-Por qué…

-¿Por qué se lo dices a mamá?

-Pues porque la amo.

-Si dices que me amas ¿por qué no me lo dices y a ella sí?

-La amo más.- salió un sonido de su garganta como si se le hubiera atorado algo y se acomodo mejor.

-La amas más que a mí, cuando ella te estuvo manoseando este último mes en el que no podías mover el brazo ¿es enserio?

-¿Qué es manoseando?- de verdad que a veces papá decía palabras raras.

-¡esto! ¡Esto es manosear!- metió su mano entre él y yo, la paso por donde hago pipi y su otra mano agarro mis pompis.

-Pero tú también lo hiciste en el hospital.

-¿Y? solo fue una maldita vez.- quito sus manos y me alzo por las costillas.- ¿Por qué no me amas tanto como a ella?

-Tu lastimas a mamá.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser todo…ahora dime la verdad ¿Por qué?- me sacudió fuerte.

-Por eso, no me gusta que le hagas daño a mamá, es muchísimo peor que lo que ella me hace.- me dejo caer de nuevo en su pecho y me abrazo muy fuerte.

-En verdad eres estúpido ¿sabes por qué hago sufrir a Victoria?

-No ¿Por qué?... ¿Eres malo?

-No tienes idea que tan malo soy pero ese no es el punto…lastimo a tu madre porque no puedo tocarte a ti, eso me pone furioso. Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, tengo ganas de llegar y quitarte toda esta ropa.-jalo con su mano mi camiseta.-Pasar mis manos por todo tu cuerpo y hacerte un montón de cosas más.

-Pero tú lo hacías.

-Por supuesto que lo hacía, pero cometí una estupidez, perdí el control y termine causándote un daño físico que en casa no se podía solucionar…me…me sentía culpable así que descargue mi ira y frustración con ella.

-Entonces lastimas a mamá porque a mi ya no me tocas.

-Sí y ahora te escucho decir que quieres volver a lo de antes.

-¿Si tú?...

-¿Si, yo qué?

-¿Si tú me…si tú me tocas de nuevo dejaras a mamá en paz?- el corazón de papá parecía que quería salir corriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que deje a mamá tranquila?

-Sí.

-Bien… a cambio de que eso pase ¿tú me dejaras tocarte?- se escuchaba realmente feliz.

-Todas las veces que quieras solo, no le hagas daño a mamá.- tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Se quedo cayado un tiempo.

-¡Realmente eres mi hijo!- apretó mas su abrazo y me dio muchos besos en el cabello. No entendía, el es mi papá, está claro que yo soy su hijo.- Eres demasiado valiente. Te prometo que no tocare a tu madre, si tú prometes que dejaras que te haga lo que yo quiera y no saldrá ni el más mínimo sonido de tus labios.

-…Esta bien, solo ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Las que quieras

-¿Qué es _fustacion_?- comenzó a reírse mucho y mamá lo acompaño, no entiendo de qué se reían.

-Fru…Frustración Edward, se dice frustración.

-¿De eso se ríen?

-No. No de eso ¿Cómo es posible que acabando de hacer un trato como este y a ti te inquiete no saber qué significa esa palabra.

-No hagas eso papá.

-¿Qué?

-Sacar palabras nuevas. Acabas de decir _fustacion_ y ahora _inquiete_.

Lo que quedo del día papá, mamá y yo estuvimos en su cama, mamá se unió a papá y me enseñaron nuevas letras y algunas palabras en braille, después fuimos a la cocina, prepararon la cena. Comimos en la cama y me pusieron a dormir con ellos. Papá dijo que se tomaría el día de mañana libre, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. No quería que amaneciera.

.

.

.

.

.

Eso es todo por hoy, sé que el capitulo está muy corto, pero lo compensare el siguiente será más largo.

Les doy gracias por sus comentarios, por colocarlo en favoritos y alertas.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Hago lo mejor que puedo.

En fin hasta el próximo. = D


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no son míos sino de la Sra., S.M. solo los tomo prestados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me levente del sofá en donde estaba la respiración de papá era silenciosa, se quedo dormido.

Hoy por la mañana desperté por el olor a tocino que había en todos lados, en la cama no estaba ni mamá ni papá así que fui a la cocina en donde se escuchaban las voces de los dos, estaban haciendo el desayuno. Me talle la cara con la mano izquierda, creo que voy a tardar en aprender a usar la otra, bostece, en ese momento fui tomado por los fuertes brazos de papá quien me dio dos besitos en las mejillas y me llevo a la mesa.

Tuvimos un desayuno con muchas risas, fue fantástico. Cuando acabamos mamá dijo que se iría a dormir un rato mas así que papá me llevo al baño, nos duchamos solo él y yo, nos lavamos los dientes y papá cepillo mi cabello y el de él.

Camine muy despacio al cuarto de mamá y papá, no lo quería despertar. Llegue a la puerta, si tocaba papá me escucharía y vendría por mí, tome la cosa con la que se abre y entre. Escuche pasar la hoja de un libro, mamá estaba leyendo, me acerque a la cama.

-¿Mami?

-¿Humm?

-¿Tienes de esa pomada que me pones cuando me duele algo?

-¿Para que la quieres?- seguía leyendo, no me estaba haciendo caso.

-Porque me duele algo ¿puedes darme?

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te caíste?- parecía que estaba metida en el libro.

-No, no me caí.

-Entonces… ¿para que la quieres?

-¿Puedes solo darme poquita?

-Si no me dices para que la vas a usar…- cambio de página- No puedo dártela.

-Papá uso su boca y me mordió.

-Amm…no creo que sea buena idea.

-Solo voy a ponerme en donde más duele.- si supiera donde la tenía iría a buscarla yo solo.

-Tu padre se enojara.

-Pero mamá, va a despertarse y seguirá haciéndome cosas, nada mas usare muy poquita.

-Tú hiciste un trato con él, cumple tu palabra.

-Si la cumplo, pero me duele.- cambio otra vez la hoja y espere.

-¿Dónde te mordió?

-En todos lados.

-¿Lo ves? Si te coloco ungüento por todas partes se molestara.

-Pero tú no me lo vas a poner, yo me lo pongo solito y solo en donde me mordió más fuerte.

-Olvídalo Edward, regresa al sofá.

-Pero, mamá…

-Nada de _peros_, vete de aquí.- camine de nuevo a la sala, no sé donde esta mi ropa y está haciendo frio.

Paso por el sillón donde está dormido papá escucho ese ruido feo que hace cuando saca el aire, lo paso y me subo al sillón chiquito, me pego a una orilla y abrazo mis piernas, me duelen fue donde mordió más fuerte. Siento aire en todo mi cuerpo, tal vez si encuentro mis bóxers ya no tenga tanto frio. Estiro las piernas y me bajo del sofá, me pongo de rodillas y gateo por toda la sala buscándolos, voy al sillón mediano pero tampoco están. Si voy por unos al cuarto donde duermo y luego me regreso papá no se dará cuenta.

Camino para el pasillo muy lento y sin hacer ruido, se que ya pase el cuarto de mamá y papá cuatro pasos y llego al baño, siete más y estoy ahí. Estiro la mano…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo por ropa.

-¿Para qué quieres ropa?

-Tengo frio

-James se despertara en cualquier momento y si no te encuentra ahí, te ira peor.

-Pero solo vengo por un bóxer.

-Eso no importa, regresa al sofá.- tomo mi mano y me llevo de nuevo a la sala, me sentó en el sofá pequeño.- ¿Te duele mucho?- paso sus manos por mis piernas.

-Si.- subió sus manos y toco mis brazos.

-¿Estos también?

-No tanto.- arrastro sus manos por mi pecho y abdomen.

-¿Qué hay de estos?

-Igual que los brazos.

-Humm.- bajo sus manos y con sus dedos toco esa parte entre mis piernas- ¿Aquí te duele mucho?

-Menos que las piernas.- movía para los lados mis partes como si buscara algo.

-¿Pero más que los otros?

-Sí…mami ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo se llama eso?

-¿Cómo se llama qué?

-Lo que me estas tocando.- dejo de moverme pero no quito sus manos.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Pues porque…tú y papá me dicen como se llama cada cosa de mi cuerpo pero, esto no me lo han dicho.- volvió a moverme.

-Solo son tus partes Edward, no preguntes como se llaman.- se levanto y me dio un beso en la cabeza.- Quédate aquí.

-¿No puedes quedarte?

-No.

-Solo hasta que papá se despierte.

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

-Tengo frio.

-No puedo, lo siento.

Me acosté de lado y me hice bolita. ¿Por qué mamá no me dio pomada? No le iba a decir a papá que ella me la dio, podía decirle que me la encontré. Cuando papá había mordido mis piernas sentía que me salía un líquido caliente y me ardía mucho, creo que es mismo líquido que me sale cuando se enojan y me avientan. No me estoy calentando.

Me paro y camino a papá, lo toco y está caliente tal vez si me acuesto con él no se enoje.

…..

Siento algo frio en las piernas pero, quema. Me muevo y algo me detiene. Despierto rápido y me acuerdo que me dormí con papá.

-Shhh tranquilo solo estoy limpiándote.- me acuesta de nuevo.

-Me arde.

-Lo sé campeón pero si no lo hago se infectara.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es infectara?

-Que se pondrá peor y dolerá más.- siento otra vez el líquido y no puedo cerrar la boca pronto- Ya esta no grites. Sé que duele.

-¿Por qué me estas poniendo eso papá?

-Ya te lo dije.

-Pero puedes ponerme lo de siempre.

-Eso no funcionara en tus piernas.- termina con eso y me pones unas cosas como cachitos de camiseta- Estás listo. Ahora…veré una película quiero que estés conmigo.- nunca me ha dejado estar con él cuando lo hace.

Me tomo en sus brazos y sé que está desnudo. -¿Papá, podemos ponernos ropa?

-No.

….

Estuvimos en su cama todo el tiempo y me tenía entre sus piernas. Solo podía escuchar a personas platicar, luego coches que iban muy rápido, explosiones y lo más interesante, la escuela.

-¿Papi que es la escuela?

-Es el lugar al que vas a estudiar, aprender esa clase de cosas.

-¿Quiénes van ahí?

-Pues… todos ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

-¿Yo voy a ir a la escuela?

-No.

-Pero si todos van ¿Por qué yo no puedo ir?

-Porque tu madre y yo no queremos que lo hagas.

-¿Es porque soy ciego?

-En parte.

-¿No hay escuelas para ciegos?

-Las hay.

-¿Y por qué no voy a una de esas?

-Hemos pensado que sería mejor contratar una institutriz.

-¿Una qué?

-Institutriz.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es como una profesora, ella te enseñaría todo lo que te enseñan en la escuela pero, desde casa.

-¿Entonces nunca iré a la escuela?

-Probablemente no.

-Y ¿Cuándo vendrá la i_nsti_…eso cuando vendrá?

-Quizás en un mes o mes y medio. Cuando comiencen las clases.

-Mmm está bien…papá ¿algún día podre ver?

-No, jamás podrás hacerlo, eres ciego desde que naciste. No quiero oírte hablar de nuevo sobre ello.- realmente quería ir a la escuela.

…..

5 AÑOS DESPUES….

La Sra. Cullen no vendrá el día de hoy a darme clases. Fue una enorme surte que las esposa del Dr. Cullen fuera institutriz y lo mejor de todo que decidiera tomar el reto de enseñarle a un ciego como yo. Estos últimos cinco años han sido los mejores de mi vida, papá no volvió a tocar a mamá y la Sra. Cullen ha estado viniendo cinco días a la semana, aunque papá dejo a mamá en paz conmigo se ha desquitado. No ha dejado de tocarme todo este tiempo, todas las noches va a mi recamara y hace conmigo lo que quiere, no puedo decirle que pare, seria arriesgarme a que lastime a mamá y no solo eso sino que últimamente me amenaza con correr a la Sra. Cullen. Siempre me recuerda el trato que hicimos.

Hace un par de días cuando entro a mi cuarto y empezó a tocarme, le avente la mano, nunca debía haberlo hecho. Me golpeo en el estomago muchas veces hasta que no podía respirar luego hiso que lo tocara y termino tocándome, para rematar me dijo que si volvía a tratar de pararlo le haría lo mismo a mamá y a la Sra. Cullen aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerlo él no la conocía, ni ella a él. Ella creía que mamá era viuda y que solo éramos ella y yo. No sé como nunca se dieron cuenta, el Dr. Cullen venía con ella a menudo.

Me hablo acerca del piano y que probablemente podría darme clases y así aprender a tocarlo como los grandes. Le he preguntado acerca de los institutos, ella dice que son lugares fabulosos en muchos sentidos y su principal función es la de convivir. Aunque yo no voy al colegio y no convivo con las personas estoy feliz de estar aquí en casa y que la Sra. Cullen este conmigo, no necesito más convivencia, con ella es suficiente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gracias por sus comentarios los leo todos y me parece fabuloso que saquen conclusiones, **

**Hasta el próximo.**

**(Espero no haberlas [los] reburujado mucho)**

**D_D**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son de S.M. solo los uso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No sabía qué hacer el día hoy, la rutina cambio. No entendía porque la Sra. Cullen hoy no podía venir, tal vez estaba enferma, aunque ayer jueves no se escuchaba mal. Pasare no solo dos días sin escucharla sino tres, quizás se arrepintió de enseñarme a tocar el piano aunque no tenia que faltar a darme clases, lo entendería.

Mamá pasa todo el día aquí en casa pero nunca conmigo salvo a la hora que llega la Sra. Cullen, supongo que si no viene hoy, no aparecerá por aquí. Estuve pensando este último tiempo en el por qué de la mentira que se han inventado. ¿Qué tenia de malo que los señores Cullen supieran que mamá y papá están casados? O simplemente que supieran que él está vivo. Recuerdo que papá y el Dr. Cullen se conocieron en el hospital. Aunque de eso hace mucho tiempo ya.

La Sra. Cullen es muy buena, me abraza cuando llega si me está explicando algo toca mi cabello o pasa sus manos por mi cara, en ocasiones me toma la mano o soba mi espalda, nada que ver con mis papas porque aunque mamá ya no me toque de esa forma ciento que a veces quiere hacerlo.

El Dr. Cullen me ha revisado los ojos para saber qué es lo que anda mal, no me ha dicho nada. Papá y mamá se molestaron con él pero no se lo hicieron saber simplemente cuando termino la revisión y se fue comenzaron a gritar entre ellos y a decir cosas feas del doctor.

No sé qué hacer estoy muy aburrido.

He pensado en los cambios que ha habido desde que la Sra. Cullen llego aquí. Ya no estoy desnudo todo el tiempo, papá me golpea pero ya no tan fuerte y si lo hace trata de que sea en lugares que queden debajo de mi ropa. Se leer braille muy rápido y sé muchísimas cosas como matemáticas y cosas del espacio y la tierra. Hay algo que la señora Cullen no me ha enseñado, digo que hay una materia que trata de anatomía, le pedí que me la diera y digo que no. Yo quiero saber cómo funciona el cuerpo, me gusta aprender cosas del corazón y del cerebro pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

El doctor Cullen me regalo un reloj al que le aplasto un botón y me dice la hora. Ya se medir el tiempo que aunque es bueno al mismo tiempo es malo ahora los días se me hacen muy lentos.

Creo que la vida me ha cambiado muchísimo, tal vez no como yo esperaría pero si lo suficiente para ser feliz, tengo este sentimiento en mi pecho cada vez que está cerca la Sra. Cullen, no lo sé siento que es más de lo se supone debe ser, a veces pienso que la quiero mucho más que a papá y mamá pero después pienso que eso no está bien, no importa si ella es demasiado buena y linda, no es mi familia. Luego está la forma de ser de papá y llego a pensar que es correcto pensar y sentir todas esas cosas por la señora Cullen.

Me gustaría que ellos fueran como los Cullen, daría lo que fuera porque se comportaran un día como ellos, no se…que me dieran un abrazo sin tener que sentirme desesperado y con miedo, la señora Cullen me dice todo el tiempo que no piense tanto las cosas, creo que sospecha algo de lo sucede en casa, me gustaría decírselo en ocasiones estoy a punto de pedirle que me lleve con ellos.

Descubrí que tengo este sentimiento de tristeza y miedo cuando estoy con mis papas, no debería de ser así, los señores Cullen me dijeron que al estar con la familia te sientes feliz y completo, yo solo lo hago cuando esta la Sra. Cullen aquí.

A veces escucho música, todos esos sonidos, que pueden ser felices, tristes, desesperantes o que te hacen moverte sin que tú lo quieras, y no puedo evitar que los Cullen se me presenten con todos esos sonidos alegres. Sé que está mal pensarlo, que la familia debe ser la que se piense cuando escuchas una canción feliz pero, solo se me vienen a la mente con esos sonidos feos que lo único que hacen es recordarme todo lo malo que me hacen. ¿Porque no pienso en las cosas buenas que me dan o que hemos pasado? Tal vez debería de hacerle caso a la señora Cullen y dejar de pensar como un adulto, solo tengo nueve años y a veces siento que ya he vivido mucho, papá tiene razón soy malo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sé que el capitulo está excesivamente corto, es solo que no sé como acomodar los acontecimientos, el próximo ya traerá cosas mejores.

Estuve hablando con CaroBereCullen y no tenía un motivo para tener una cuenta en face, ella me lo dio. Así que tengo una cuenta que solo usare para aquellos que les interese conversar conmigo, actualmente solo es ella pero espero que alguien más se nos una. Si desean buscarme solo búsquenme como Tredth Briones, no tengo ninguna imagen.

Dejando eso de lado público el lunes y espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Gracias y hasta el próximo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de S. Mayer. Solo los tomo prestados.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El fin de semana ni mamá ni papá me dejaron salir de mi cuarto, no supe de ellos esos tres días ni me dieron de comer, no los entiendo ¿no se le ocurre que tengo hambre?

El domingo en la noche fueron por mí y me ducharon, me dieron de comer y entre los dos me dijeron que no podía decir nada a los señores Cullen.

La Sra. Cullen llego puntual el día lunes y traía un teclado con ella, estuvo todo ese día enseñándome las teclas, cuál era su nombre y comparando los sonidos. Fue muy divertido y lo mejor fue cuando ella toco para mí una canción muy linda, no me dijo cual era su nombre pero definitivamente fue lo mejor.

Lo peor de todo fue que cuando llego el Dr. Cullen por su esposa y nos dijo que teníamos que hablar, nos explico que sufría de albinismo ocular, según se presenta en 99% de las veces en animales pero, bueno eso no fue lo peor sino que al explicarnos en qué consistía y decirnos que no tenia melanina, dijo que no era tan grave, que muchas personas sufrían de astigmatismo, fotofobia y muchas otras cosas más. Yo creí que me diría que podía ver pero no fue así. Explico que al nacer con esto, la luz del quirófano que probablemente usaron era tan fuerte que quemo las corneas. Era imposible que alguna vez pudiera ver.

Cuando se fueron mamá me encerró en mi cuarto y llamo a papá por teléfono se escuchaba molesta de nuevo. No sé porque se enojaban tanto con el Dr. Cullen él solo quería ayudarme. Parece como si no quisieran que yo fuera normal. Después de estar en la cama repasando las teclas del piano por una hora, la puerta de la casa se abrió y cerró muy fuerte escuche a papá gritarle a mamá y luego acercarse a mi cuarto. Quito la llave de la puerta con movimientos bruscos y entro corriendo, me arrebato el piano, me tomo por la camiseta y me tiro al piso.

-¿Qué mierdas crees que haces?- me dio una patada en las costillas.

-¿De qué?- me dolía.

-¿Cómo que, de qué, estúpido? Te dije claramente que jamás en tu vida vas a ver. Permites que el estúpido doctor te revise y te lo dejo pasar, pero ahora llega y te dice lo que llevo diciéndote toda la puta vida.- me tomo del cabello y me puso de pie.

-Él fue el que quiso hacerlo, yo no le pedí nada.

-No abras la boca ¡no quiero escucharte!- me dio con su rodilla en el estomago, el aire se me salió y no podía respirar. – Odio todo esto, te odio a ti ¡¿Por qué coño tenias que ser mi hijo?! Lo único que haces es arruinarme la vida.

Papá nunca me había dicho que me odiaba ¿Por qué es tan malo? ¿Sino me quiere porque no me deja irme de aquí? ¿Por qué me pega?

-Yo…yo no te odio a ti.

-Nadie te lo pregunto imbécil.- me tiro a la cama, escuche su cinturón. No, no de nuevo.

Lo primero que escuche fue un zumbido luego el cinturón caer sobre mis piernas y el ardor y comezón que me causo. Me puse de lado para abrasar mis piernas pero no me dejo, me tomo de los tenis y me jalo para quedar acostado boca arriba, puse mis manos en mis costillas y dejo caer el cinturón en mi abdomen. Prefería que me tocara a que siguiera pegándome con el cinto. Lleve mis manos a mi abdomen para que no volviera a pegarme donde mismo pero lo dejo caer más abajo.

-¡NO!- De nada sirvió gritarle. Me golpeo de nuevo y de nuevo, hasta que se canso. Salió del cuarto, me puse derecho en la cama y me quede dormido. El sonido de mi reloj me despertó, me moví y sentí que todo me dolía. Me senté y sentí mi cuerpo muy duro y me ardía todo. Salí de la cama a esperar que vieran por mí. Estuve ahí hasta las 11 de la mañana, la Sra. Cullen no había venido. No se escuchaba ningún ruido en la casa intente abrir la puerta de mi recamara pero estaba cerrada, pase mis manos por mis brazos y sentí muchos bordos, al pasarlas por todo mi cuerpo me di cuenta que estaban en todos lados. Esta vez no las podre ocultar bajo la ropa.

….

Han pasado 3 semanas desde la última vez que vino la Sra. Cullen, cada día que pasaba creía que vendría pero, tres semanas ya es mucho. Supongo que eso me pasa por hacerle caso al Dr. Cullen y dejarme revisar los ojos. No me dan ganas de hacer nada. Mamá últimamente entra y me toca como lo hacía antes y papá ya no solo lo hace en las noches, ya estoy cansado así que no les digo nada ni trato de evitarlo. Papá me ha pedido hacer una cosa nueva que no me gusta, me pide que le toque las pompis y que ponga mis partes en medio, odio eso. No se lo he dicho a mamá aunque supongo que ya debe de saberlo, de todas formas no le importa.

Se escucho la puerta y a mamá hablar por su teléfono celular. Se despidió y la escuche acercarse quito la llave y entro, dejo caer algo en la cama y se arrodillo frente a mí, lo supe porque se apoyo en mis rodillas.

-¿Cómo amaneciste corazón? – me sobo las piernas.

-Bien y ¿tu?

-Muy bien cielo, escucha te compre algunas cosas y quiero que te las pruebes.- se levanto y la escuche sacar cosas de unas bolsas. – Desvístete.

Me levante y me quite toda la ropa, la deje en el piso y me quede ahí. Me paso una camiseta y me la puse, luego otra y otra más, después me paso unos pantalones y me los medí uno por uno, para terminar me hiso medirme toda la ropa interior que me compro.

-Ya puedes vestirte…definitivamente el morado te queda.- me acabe de poner la ropa y me senté en la cama.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué más? por tus ojos.

-¿Mis ojos son morados?

-No exactamente morados, son un poco entre blanco, rojo y violeta. Pero les queda el morado.

-¿Podemos hablar de algo?

-Claro cielo, dime.

-¿Cómo es papá?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Físicamente ¿puedes describírmelo?- la escuche dejar la ropa y se sentó junto a mí.

-Bueno tu padre es un hombre alto, fuerte, de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y una mirada penetrante.

-¿Y tú?

-Bien…no soy tan alta como tu padre pero si lo suficiente, soy pelirroja y soy tan blanca como tu padre.

-¿Qué hay de tus ojos?

-Oh bueno muy ojos son azules mucho mas lindos que los de James ¿Por qué?

-¿Puedes decirme como soy yo?

-Eres precioso mi cielo.- me toco la cara.

-Pero dime como soy.

-Eres alto para tu edad, muy blanco tu cabello es de un extraño color café claro o cobrizo, tienes la nariz más linda que he visto y los labios más rojos y delineados que conozco y tus ojos…bueno eso ya lo sabes ¿a qué viene tanta pregunta?

-¿Te diste cuenta de algo mamá?

-¿De qué?

-No me parezco a ninguno de los dos.- se levanto y la escuche caminar en el cuarto.

-No sé de que hablas, eres igual a tu padre.

-No, tú me lo acabas de describir y no me parezco a él.

-Claro que sí.

-No es verdad mamá, mis ojos son diferentes, mi cabello es de otro color, tampoco me parezco a ti.

-Eres…eres una combinación de ambos. Ahora cállate, no quiero que vuelvas a decir que no eres nuestro hijo.

-Pero yo no dije que no soy su hijo.

-Pues no…pero lo insinuaste, no soy estúpida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer. Hasta el miércoles.**

Gracias por sus comentarios a todas, por alertas y favoritos, también a esas personas que leen de incognitos ;) y a Lia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no son míos, sino de la Sra. S.M.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevo una semana pensando en porque no me parezco a mamá ni a papá, no me gusta eso, es como si fuera una extraño en la familia quizás mamá tiene razón y soy una mezcla de los dos, mi cabello puede ser raro porque se juntaron los colores de mami y papi aunque no sé si así funcione la fábrica de bebes, ahora que lo pienso no sé de donde vienen los bebes. Es de mañana y estoy en mi cama, hoy no vinieron por mí para meterme a la ducha.

Escucho ruido en la casa, me siento y trato de escuchar mejor. Escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta. Tocan muy quedito.

-Pase.- escucho la puerta abrirse, alguien entra.

-Hola Edward.

-¿Sr…Sr. Cullen?- me senté en la cama. Dio unos pasos hacia la cama.

-Ese es mi apellido no lo gastes.- se hundió la cama junto a mi.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien…bien señor Cullen ¿y usted?

-Muy bien hijo, aunque extrañándote.- puso su mano en mi rodilla.

-¿De verdad me extraño?

-Por supuesto hijo ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

-Si me extraño ¿Por qué no vino todo este tiempo?

-Bueno ¿para que querías que viniera cuando no se encontraban aquí?

-Si estábamos aquí

-Qh…tu madre dijo que salieron de vacaciones.- ¿Por qué mamá diría eso?

-Pues no lo estábamos, yo creí que ya no querían verme.

-Tal vez tu mamá se equivoco al pasarnos la información pero jamás pienses que nos podemos cansar de ti.- apretó la mano que tenía en mi rodilla.

-Quizás mamá no quería que vinieran.- ¿Por qué me querían quitar lo único bueno que tenia?

-¿Y porque piensas que no lo quería?

-No lo sé.

-Edward ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

-¿De qué?

-No lo sé, de cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué los extrañe?... ¿y la Sra. Cullen?

-Ella está en la sala hablando con tu mamá. ¿Seguro no quieres contarme nada?

-¿Cómo de qué?

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no me dices que hicieron en este tiempo?

-Nada.- soltó el aire y se sentó bien.

-Ok, ahora dime ¿has practicado con el teclado?

-No.

-¿Puedo saber porque?

-No tenía ganas.

-Yo creí que te gustaba el piano.

-Me gusta pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-No me daban ganas.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué no te daban ganas?

-Yo creí…yo creí que ustedes ya no querían venir y pensé que la señora Cullen se había arrepentido de enseñarme.

-¿Y por eso no querías tocar?

-Sí.

-Bueno hijo, no tienes que detenerte de hacer lo que quieres o te gusta por lo que los demás hagan o piensen.

-Solo que me…

-¿Solo qué?... puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Me sentía solo.

-Hey ven aquí.- me cargo y me puso en sus piernas. No quería que lo hiciera, él jamás lo había hecho ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo ahora? ¿La Sra. Cullen también lo hará después? Puse mis manos en mis partes, de verdad no quería que él me tocara.- ¿Quieres ir al baño?

-No.

-De acuerdo…bien a lo que iba. No tienes por qué sentirte solo, tienes a tu mamá y a nosotros pero sin lugar a dudas tu mamá siempre estará ahí aunque nosotros ya no estemos.

-Ok.

-¿Seguro no quieres ir al baño?

-No.

-¿Por qué pones tus manos ahí? ¿Te duele algo?

-No.

-Hijo puedes decirme ¿Qué te sucede?

-No…no quiero que me toques.

-¿Qué te toque ahí?

-Sí.

-Escucha hijo yo jamás te tocaría de esa forma, esas son tus partes íntimas y nadie puede tocarlas. ¿Alguien te ha tocado de esa forma?- papá dijo que no le podía decir a nadie.

-No.

-Y si nadie lo ha hecho ¿Por qué piensas que yo lo haría?

-No…no lo sé.

-Escucha pequeño, si alguien alguna vez lo hiso o lo hace tienes que contárselo a mamá o cualquiera de nosotros, eso está mal y nadie puede hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si…si Sr. Cullen.

-¿Me dirás quien lo hiso?

-Nadie lo hiso.

-…Hablare con tu mamá para…

-NO… no le diga nada.

-Pero ella debe estar atenta por si…

-Por favor no se lo diga a mamá hare lo que usted quiera pero no se lo cuente.

-Tranquilo, está bien no se lo contare a tu mamá, solo prométeme que si alguien alguna vez te llega a tocar me lo contaras ¿Si?

-Se lo prometo, solo no se lo diga.

-No se lo diré… Eres un niño muy bueno, no me gustaría que alguien te lastimara.- me abrazo, él me abrazo, a mi. Quería abrazarlo pero no sabía si se molestaría, me quede muy quieto esperando. El olía rico, no como papá.- Bien ¿qué me dices si vamos a la sala?

-Si.- me bajó de sus piernas y tomó mi mano. Caminamos a la sala donde se escuchaba a mi mamá y a la Sra. Cullen platicando.

-¡Hola mi cielo!-sentí a la Sra. Cullen acercarse.

-Hola señora Cullen.

-Oh ven aquí querido.- me abrazo y sentí que me levantaba del piso- Te he echado mucho de menos pero dime ¿Cómo fueron las vacaciones?- se separo de mi.

-No hubo…- el Dr. Cullen puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-Fueron increíbles ¿No es así Edward?- me dio un apretón y lo entendí.

-Sí, fueron increíbles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Esta muy cortó pero actualizare el siguiente muy pronto y ya se irá a lo bueno.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Les agradezco por sus comentarios, discúlpenme por no contestarlos todos. Les prometo que leo cada uno.**

**Nos vemos pronto**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie M. solo los tomo prestados, la historia es mía.

.

.

.

.

.

Voy en la parte trasera del auto de papá, es extraño cómo pasa el tiempo tan rápido hace apenas 5 años empecé a tocar el piano, mamá comenzó a tocarme de nuevo y lo más importante el señor y la señora Cullen no se han separado de mi, al Dr. Cullen le puedo contar todo, salvo lo de mamá y papá, aun así se ha convertido en mi único y mejor amigo, siempre me pide que le cuente todo y no sé cómo no se aburre de escucharme.

La Sra. Cullen dice que soy un genio al piano, me ha mostrado una infinidad de canciones que creo las conozco todas. Mamá cree que es hermoso que toque pero papá dice que es estúpido y marica, no le he preguntado qué significa la segunda palabra pero me lo dice todo el tiempo.

Hace un tiempo, bueno no mucho solo como un año, me di cuenta de cosas que le pasaron a mi cuerpo, se que crecí porque la ropa dejo de quedarme muy rápido, mi voz es diferente y me percate que me ha salido mucho bello, lo peor es que crece en lugares incómodos.

Lo más relevante de todo es que convencí a mamá de inscribirme en la escuela, claro que con ayuda de la señora Cullen, cuando eso paso entre mamá y yo convencimos a papá. Los señores Cullen aun piensan que murió papá, no sé cómo es posible me resulta increíble como se ha podido ocultar. No he querido preguntar porque se esconde, muchas veces ha estado a punto de salírseme algo referente a papá.

…

Estoy muy feliz de poder ir a la escuela, hoy es mi primer día y mamá viene conduciendo el auto de papá. La Sra. Cullen prometió que me esperaría afuera de la escuela, el Dr. Cullen me dijo que estaría trabajando y que no podría venir a acompañarme antes de entrar a clases. El auto se encuentra detenido creo que estamos en el estacionamiento.

Me siento nervioso porque nunca he hablado con nadie que no sean los señores Cullen y mis papas. Se escucha mucho ruido afuera.

-Escúchame Edward, no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

-Pero mamá, tú ya habías accedido.

-Eso no importa, jamás estaré de acuerdo.

-Ayudaste a convencer a papá.

-De cualquier forma, no quiero que hables con nadie ni siquiera que te acerques a alguien.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque no y punto. Espero tu completa obediencia.- mmm ¿Cuál es el punto de venir a la escuela si mamá me prohíbe hablar con las personas?

-Bien, no lo hare.

El carro avanzo y duro un rato en estacionarse, mamá salió del coche para ayudarme a bajar y desdoblar mi bastón. El silencio reino por un momento y solo resonaron los pasos que distinguí como los de la Sra. Cullen, un segundo después me sentí envuelto en sus cálidos brazos, me dio un par de besos en las mejillas.

-Estoy tan nerviosa querido…pero entiendo que debo dejarte ir.- me divierte escuchar a la señora Cullen hablándome como si fuera su hijo. Se separo de mi- Espero fervientemente jovencito que hagas muchos amigos ahí dentro.- el ruido volvió a mis oídos muchas personas hablando, puertas de autos abriéndose y cerrándose, voces infantiles, voces como la mía y voces de adultos.

Se suponía que mamá tenía que acompañarme adentro pero le cedió el paso a la Sra. Cullen. Tomo mi brazo y emprendió la marcha adentro, atravesamos las puertas y sentí el ambiente fresco, aunque había mucho más ruido aquí. La Sra. Cullen me guio atreves de lo que me dijo era el pasillo principal. Al llegar a la oficina del director se escuchaban las voces de adultos exigiendo algo diferente para con sus hijos. Lo molesto del asunto es que todos ellos se dirijan a una sola persona.

-Por favor señores tienen que esperar su turno, la directora se encuentra ordenando asuntos importantes para el inicio de las clases.- voltee hacia la señora Cullen.

-Creí que era director.

-Yo igual, pero eso no es problema o ¿sí? ¿Acaso me resultaste machista?

-No, no por supuesto que no. Está bien que sea una mujer, me gusta.

-Bueno, tenemos que esperar a que se les atienda a todas estas personas y creo que no será pronto ¿te parece si nos sentamos?

-¿Acaso hay lugares?

-Sabes hijo, toda esta gente esta tan estresada que ni siquiera han pensado en sentarse.

Pasamos 20 minutos sentados esperando a que la directora saliera y despachara a todos. Cuando fue nuestro turno la Srta. Hale me indico mi horario y los salones en que me tocarían, mando hablarle a la presidenta de la clase para que la hiciera de guía. Estuvimos conversando con la Srta. Hale por un largo rato y nos comento que habían cambiado al director por problemas de salud, otra cosa que nos dijo es que ella y su familia son nuevos en el pueblo, su hermano Jasper también tiene 14 años. Lo mejor de la conversación fue que se estuvo quejando todo el rato de los padres molestos y exigentes. Después llego su hermano y se presento con nosotros, le hablo de su horario y coincidíamos en todas las clases, se porto muy bien conmigo es un chico muy amable y educado. La puerta se abrió y entraron un par de personas que por su olor reconocí como chicas.

-Alice Brandon…Isabella Swan.- Supuse que esa era su presentación. Su voz era linda.

-Bella, Alice…-sonaba molesta- ¿Me mando llamar directora?

-Así es Srta. Swan, este año han ingresado dos nuevos alumnos y necesito que les muestre la escuela y como llegar a las aulas asignadas.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

-Porque usted es la presidenta de la clase y es su deber ser la anfitriona.

-¿No puede hacerlo solo Alice?

-La señorita Brandon no es la encargada.- si dije que la voz de Alice era linda, la de Bella es preciosa, lástima que fuera tan extraña.

-Puedo hacerlo yo Srta. Hale, con gusto les mostrare la escuela a estos dos guapos chicos.

-Se lo agradezco señorita Bran…

-Yo lo hare.

-Pero Bella tú no quieres, yo puedo hacerlo por ti.

-He dicho que lo hare yo, Alice.

-Pero mi deber como vicepresidenta me otorga el derecho de acompañarte, así que yo iré también.

-Haz lo que quieras.- es divertido escuchar hablar a Alice, por más que Bella este enojada Alice no deja de parecer entusiasta.

-Bien hijo me marcho y recuerda has muchos amigos.- me planto un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla, peino mi cabello y se fue. Amaba a la Sra. Cullen.

-Edward, Jasper acompañen a las señoritas.- me puse de pie y extendí mi bastón justo cuando iba a avanzar Jasper tomo mi mano y la coloco en su antebrazo.

-Yo te guio. Afuera hay muchas personas.

-Gra…gracias.

-Uy esto será increíble, les aseguro que seremos inseparables.- escuche los pasos de Alice acercarse, era fácil distinguirla, Jasper se puso tenso y un momento después estábamos siendo arrastrados por la chica entusiasta. El ruido fuera de la dirección era aun más fuerte que antes de que entráramos.

-Niño… ¡niño! ¡Muévete! – al parecer Alice también tiene carácter.

-Necesito el horario de ambos para saber a donde los tengo que dirigir.-el tono de voz de bella ya no era el de hace un momento, iba a sacar el mío pero Jasper se me adelanto.

-Este es el mío, compartimos las mismas clases.

-¿Cuál de ustedes es Jasper y cual Edward?

-Alice compórtate.

-Yo solo quiero saber cómo me tengo que dirigir a cada uno.

-Yo soy Jasper.- sonó bastante seguro de sí mismo, si tan solo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-Uuu Jasper, me gusta ese nombre.

-Alice por favor.-Bella lo dijo como si todos los días fuera lo mismo.

-Edward ¿Por qué no te quitas los lentes?- la ignoro olímpicamente.

-Bue…bueno yo…no lo sé.

-No puedes simplemente no saberlo, tiene que haber un motivo ¿Por qué los traes puestos?

-¿Porque soy ciego?

-Dahh, eso ya lo notamos.

-Mamá… ha mamá no le gusta que salga sin ellos.

-¿Y le haces caso a tu madre?

-S…si.

-¿Pues qué tienes en los ojos?

-Alice es suficiente, si Edward trae o no trae lentes no es de tu incumbencia y deja de ser tan entrometida.- vaya, gracias Bella.- Ahora ¿sabes en que pasillo te encuentras Edward?

-¿En…en el principal?

-Exacto, bueno nos iremos a partir de aquí a donde tendrás tu primera clase y de ahí te mostrare como llegar a la siguiente y así sucesivamente ¿te parece?

-C…c…claro.

-¿Sabes bella? Jasper también va para allá.

-Lo sé Alice ¿a qué viene la aclaración de lo obvio?

-No lo sé, tú sabrás.

-No sé de que hablas, ahora ¿vamos?- caminamos y caminamos y caminamos porque Bella insistió en que me memorizara como llegar a cada salón, a pesar de que Jasper le dijo un montón de veces que él me acompañaría todos los días. Creo que ya tengo un amigo y me gusta que sea Jasper. Alice nos comento que compartiría 3 clases con nosotros y que Bella se encontraba en las mismas.

Estuve preocupado por no asistir a las clases pero Bella me dijo que los primeros días no se hacía nada, para cuando era la hora del almuerzo nos guiaron a la cafetería, ahí fue cuando tuve una clase de ataque de nervios sabia por los libros que me lleba el Dr. Cullen que las cafeterías es el peor lugar de las escuelas, todo ahí dentro está clasificado, los populares en la mejor mesa, los raperos en otra y así, todos tienen un lugar asignado.

Al entrar en el lugar las voces disminuyeron, no lo entendía en el estacionamiento se quedaron callados y ahora esto.

-Alice ve por la comida. Yo iré a apartar la mesa.- eso fue una orden.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-A mi lo de siempre y un refresco.

-Yo te acompaño.- genial ahora estoy solo ¿Por qué Jasper tenía que ser tan educado?

-¿Tú qué quieres Edward?

-Yo…este yo…lo que sea.- quite mi mano del brazo de Jasper y saque el billete que me dio mamá, se lo extendí a Jasper, lo tomo y se fueron. Me quede ahí sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Vendrás?

-Sí.

-Aj ven aquí.- tomo mi mano y me jalo atreves de la cafetería, me sentó en una silla y la sentí tomar asiento frente a mí.

-Así que Edward ¿ha?- genial ahora estoy solo con Bella la chica bipolar.

.

.

.

.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Mil gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.

Lamento haber tardado tanto procurare subir el siguiente antes, gracias de nuevo.

Hasta el próximo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la señora S. M. ya saben yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

- Así que… ¿Qué edad tienes Edward?

-Yo amm ¿14?

-¿No estás seguro de que edad tienes?

-Si…sí, tengo 14.

-Mmm genial- Verdaderamente me resulta estresante estar con esta chica, con cada comentario que hace cambia de actitud.

Esto me es increíble, todo es tan acertado, cada cosa que pasa es como esta descrita en los libros que leo, imagino que la fila para comprar el almuerzo debe ser enorme ya que siempre es así y lo más probable es que la comida sepa horrible con la grandiosa excepción de los tacos y la pizza, mmm tacos hace mucho que no como unos.

Todo aquí es tan ruidoso, cada una de las personas que se encuentra aquí provoca un sonido diferente, siento mis oídos aturdidos y sensibles, me duele la cabeza. La cafetería o casino tiene un ambiente no solo ruidoso sino cargado de un efluvio francamente intoxicado, la refrigeración esta prendida puedo asegurar que al máximo, aun habiendo todas estas personas se siente fresco, el aire está cargado de un olor que se puede definir como apetitoso y asqueroso a la vez, hay una mezcla de olores de diversos tipos de comida desde fruta, miel, chocolate hasta salchichas, pizza, carne y un olor demasiado fuerte a mostaza, todo esto revuelto con el olor a grasa de las planchas que seguramente es reutilizado día con día.

Lo que me resulta impresionante es la clase de sonidos que hay alrededor, a mi izquierda puedo oír personas haciendo ruidos minúsculos, susurros y algún que otro ruido provocado por envolturas, a mi derecha por el contrario escucho teclas, demasiadas teclas siendo aplastadas segundo tras segundo y no solo eso, también esta ese molesto sonidito que hacen los aparatos touch al presionar las "teclas" o pantalla, una clase de sonido vibratorio. Detrás de mi estoy seguro que se encuentra la cocina, puedo oír las palas rozando la plancha al girar algo, botes con mayonesa, cátsup y mostaza ser exprimidos, las personas ordenando y los cocineros confirmando sus ordenes, cantidades enormes de comida siendo freída.

Lo mortificante es lo que se encuentra al frente y no me refiero solo a la chica bipolar pero de voz hermosa, no, me refiero a la cantidad de charlas sin sentido, risas, golpes, objetos siendo lanzados, chirridos de silla, distintos clases de música que se escucha. Puedo asegurar que los populares están ahí, por los golpes lo más probable es que los deportistas también y por esa variedad de música los rockeros, raperos, metaleros, skatos, niños mimados y demás están ahí. Considerando todo lo que me rodea, llego a la conclusión de que me encuentro en medio, estoy rodeado, aunque si mis cálculos no me fallan la salida o entrada, como prefieras llamarlo, está a mi derecha, solo tengo que atravesar a las "maquinas" y estoy fuera.

Me parece extraño, Bella es la única que no está haciendo algún ruido tedioso. Me gustaría saber si existe un lugar para comer donde puedas sentirte tranquilo, sin temor a que en cualquier momento alguna clase de objeto o balón te dé, de lleno en la cara, mi miedo a ser golpeado es más fuerte que el que le tengo a Bella, así que armándome de valor respiro una y otra vez, me aclaro la garganta y suelto el aire.

-¿Bella?- vamos Edward no puede ser tan difícil. La escuche acomodarse en su asiento.

-¿Si?

-Mmm bueno me preguntaba…-rayos soy patético.

-¿Qué?

-Yo quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Querías? ¿Eso significa que ya no quieres?- soltó una risita y justo en ese momento pasaron dos cosas por mi mente; la primera, ella noto mi nerviosismo y decidió hacérmelo mas difícil ¿no se podía apiadar de mi? La segunda; he descubierto el sonido más lindo que existe, su risa.

Ciertamente eran dos sentimientos opuestos e incoherentes pero ¿Qué le podía hacer?

-Bueno yo…yo aun quiero preguntarte algo- esto es infinitamente frustrante, no le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo solo quería saber de un lugar menos ruidoso y aquí estoy yo, nervioso, sudando y tartamudeando.

-Entonces hazlo- desearía que Carlisle estuviera aquí, aunque ya está algo viejo y constantemente me dice que ya soy mayor para seguir hablando con él, siempre será mi león, mi guardián y mi compañero y aunque es un amargado, estoy seguro que aun le da miedo no dormir conmigo. Yo pensaba traerlo acá, quería que me acompañara y estuviera en la escuela junto conmigo pero la señora Cullen me dijo que eso no era posible.

-¿Aparte de la cafetería hay o existe no sé, un lugar donde pueda ir a comer?- uff no me trabe.

-¿No estas cómodo aquí? Sabes, que estúpida obvio no lo estas ¡yo no lo estoy nunca!, los únicos a gusto con esta porquería de lugar son los idiotas que están atrás de mi.- eso es lo más largo y apasionado que le he oído decir- Lo siento, me deje llevar por el momento.- sonaba tan avergonzada y tímida- Realmente no hay un lugar "permitido" para comer fuera de aquí pero…acércate- ¿Qué? ¿Quiere que esté más cerca? No alcance a reaccionar cuando ya me había jalado de la chaqueta, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, esto se siente taaan bien y no sé porque- Hay un lugar, es fuera de la escuela, justo detrás de la dirección nadie va nunca ahí y los profesores no te buscan en esa zona porque dime ¿Quién rompe las reglas y se esconde en la guarida del enemigo?

-A...al…alguien muy…muy ¿listo?

-¡Exacto!...yo no voy mucho por ahí, Alice es demasiado extraña y le gusta estar aquí, así que como no hay quien me acompañe me resigno a estar aquí… ¿quieres ir?- BIPOLAR.

Realmente era tentador, seguro es mucho mejor que estar aquí lo malo es que estaría solo con ella, pero que bobadas digo, ya estoy solo con ella.

-Se…seguro.- me soltó y caí en la silla de nuevo.

-Bien, solo esperamos la comida y nos largamos de aquí.

Eso fue extraño ella hablándome cordialmente, luego invitándome a salir de aquí y lo más sorprendente, no sentí miedo cuando me sujeto.

…

Esperamos en completo silencio por parte de ambos esperando a que llegaran con la comida, todo en lo que podía pensar era mi reacción a su cercanía, a su tacto ¿Cómo era posible que no me pasara por la mente ni por un momento, alguna clase de alerta que me hiciera reaccionar y alejarme? Probablemente es que me encuentro muy distraído, debe ser que todo es tan nuevo, que no le estoy prestando atención a lo verdaderamente importante. Aunque si lo pienso mejor, cuando Jasper tomo mi mano y la coloco en su antebrazo si me asuste, quizás fue porque aun no experimentaba el ajetreo de estar rodeado de tanta gente.

Estaba tan metido en mis cavilaciones que no me di cuenta del momento en el que llegaron Jasper y Alice, por supuesto que mi reacción no se hiso esperar al escuchar las sillas arrastrarse, puedo asegurar que me despegue del asiento entre 5 y 10 cm por el brinco que di.

Reconocí a Jasper en la silla de mi lado por su colonia. Deslizo lo que supuse fue mi bandeja y me invadió un penetrante olor a salsa de tomate y queso fundido, mmm pizza. Estaba por estirar mi mano y tomar ese delicioso trozo de olor tan apetitoso cuando sentí que tomaron mi mano, la retire lo más rápido que pude y me pegue a la silla.

-Tranquilo, solo quiero darte tu dinero.- cielos Jasper me metió un buen susto. Respire varias veces y estire mi mano con la palma hacia arriba para que dejara caer mi dinero, deposito unas cuantas monedas, comenzó a explicarme los precios y una infinidad de cosas pero realmente no le preste atención. Escuche la silla frente a mi arrastrarse, significaba que Bella estaba de pie.

-¿Nos vamos?

-amm cl…claro.- me levante de la silla muy rápido y tente la bandeja con mi comida para saber de dónde tomarla, encontré dos agarraderas una en cada lateral, di un paso a un costado para salir de entre la mesa y la silla y ahí me percate de dos cosas muy básicas ¿Cómo rayos voy a caminar sin mi bastón? Y ¿Por qué había olvidado a Alice y a Jasper? Sentí a Bella acercarse y quitar todo de mi bandeja, la retiro de mis manos, la deposito en la mesa y me hiso meter mi mano entre sus costillas y su brazo, me sujete de la manga de su sudadera y así salimos de ahí sin tan siquiera despedirme de Alice y Jasper.

…

Atravesamos las puertas de la cafetería nos encaminamos a la izquierda, avanzamos por un largo pasillo y giramos a la derecha.

-Ahora.- hablo en susurros- Tenemos que correr un poco.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Correr?

-Yo…

-Shh no hables solo no te sueltes y sígueme, será un tramo pequeño.- solté el aire.

-Bien... -Justo después de ese "bien" me jalo y comenzamos a correr, se sentía increíble pero muy sofocante. No fueron muchas las zancadas que dimos pero fueron maravillosas, doblamos a la derecha y no alcanzamos a dar ni 5 pasos cuando Bella me empujo, mi espalda pego en la pared y mi costado izquierdo con algo metálico, ella se pego a mi cuerpo y me tapo la boca con una mano. Estaba aturdido ¿Por qué hiso eso? ¿Por qué esta sobre mi? ¿Por qué me impide respirar? Y lo más curioso ¿Cómo puede sostener la charola con una sola mano?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy.**

**Quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, lo cual no va a volver a suceder a menos que algo muy pero muy urgente me lo impida, de cualquier forma les avisare con anticipación si eso llega a pasar.**

**Continuando, hay algo que quisiera pedirles si no es mucha molestia, consiste en que en el comentario que me vayan a dejar (si es que lo hacen) me pongan el día que les gustaría que actualizara, el que se llegue a repetir lo escogeré y así tener un nuevo capítulo por semana, claro que si mis ideas fluyen actualizaría antes y aun así el día escogido.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo.**

**Rayos, les debo otra disculpa por que en el capitulo anterior les dije que actualizaría pronto y pues no lo hice :´(. **

**En fin ahora sí, hasta el próximo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Sra. S. M. solo los tomo prestados.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-Mmm Be…- apretó mas su mano.

-Shh no hables, solo espera.- me quede muy quieto pensando en su reacción, mi respiración se volvió errática mi pecho subía y bajaba, con cada movimiento me pegaba mas a Bella, podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, sorprendentemente esta vez tampoco sentí miedo. No entendía que sucedía ¿por qué hacia esto? Todo se escuchaba tan silencioso, la pared en mi espalda era fría así como el metal de mi costado izquierdo, realmente los sentía muy fríos en comparación con el cuerpo caliente de Bella, podía sentir su tibia respiración haciéndole cosquillas a mi cuello y parte de mi mejilla izquierda. Tenía miedo de moverme pero sabía que debía ayudarla con la bandeja de la comida, supuse debía estar cansada. Intente hablar de nuevo y se pego aun mas a mí y pude sentir su olor, era tan dulce y puro, no sabría como describirlo, por un lado no se parecía al de mama, ella olía a cítricos y algo dulce, tampoco igual que la Sra. Esme, ella olía a flores, quizás debería preguntarle que usa para oler de esa forma. Bella se alejo y ahí me di cuenta que inconscientemente había metido mi cara en la curva de su cuello, retiro su mano de mi boca, tomo mi mano la coloco de nuevo donde anteriormente estaba. Quería decirle algo pero me sentía demasiado avergonzado conmigo mismo, seguramente pensaba que quería hacerle lo mismo que hacen los papas con nosotros, pero yo jamás le haría algo así, a nadie se lo haría.

Continuamos caminando por el pasillo, atravesamos unas puertas que se encontraban a la izquierda, tomamos el camino a la derecha y después de unos cuantos pasos nos detuvimos, escuche que dejo la charola y seguido de eso me tomo por los hombros y me guio para sentarme en lo que estoy seguro es una banqueta sentí que tomo asiento a mi derecha, lo que significaba que nos separaba la bandeja con la comida.

-Yo quiero pedirte una disculpa por haberte empujado tan fuerte y no dejarte hablar.- ella no puede estar haciendo esto ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirme disculpas cuando yo fui quien la debió haber asustado?

-No…tú no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada.- gire mi cabeza hacia su dirección- Yo soy quien te debo pedir que me perdones, yo de verdad no iba a hacerte nada de eso, yo no podría tocarte de esa forma.

-¿Tocarme de que forma? ¿De qué hablas?

-Tú… ¿tú no pensaste que iba a tocarte en tus partes privadas?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas, acaso estás loco?! Tu... ¡¿Tu ibas a tocarme de esa forma? ¿Acaso eres una clase de violador psicópata que se hace pasar por ciego y seduce chicas para llevárselas y hacerle Dios sabe que cosas?!

-NO…no por supuesto que no, yo jamás te tocaría, y… yo …yo realmente soy ciego, no te estoy mintiendo…a…además no se a que te refieres con violador psicópata.- me sentía como la peor persona del mundo. Podía sentir las lágrimas a punto de caer.

-¿Entonces por qué me dices todas esas cosas?

-Tu... tú te alejaste de mí, yo no me di cuenta que me había acercado tanto a ti. Pensé que te habías asustado por mi cercania.- me saque los lentes y pase la manga de mi chaqueta por mis ojos, no quería que se molestara.

-¡Oye, oye!- se levanto y la sentí acercarse muy rápido hacia mí, baje la cabeza, apreté los ojos muy fuerte y atravesé mis brazos en mi regazo, no sabía que le molestaba tanto que llorara, ni papá se enojaba tan rápido. Espere a sentir el golpe.- ¡No voy a golpearte ¿Qué pasa contigo?! No tienes porque creer que yo pensaría esas cosas y menos cuando yo fui quien prácticamente se subió sobre ti, no tienes que llorar ¿Qué chico de tu edad llora y en la escuela?

-¿No me golpearas?- me arriesgue y levante la cabeza.

-Woow…tus, tus ojos son…- me puse los lentes lo más rápido que pude.

-Lo siento.

-Arrg…claro que no te golpeare ¿Por qué lo haría?

-¿Por qué llore?

-¿Y? eso a mí no debe de importarme, además no soy nadie para golpearte.- suspiro y la sentí tomar mis manos- Escúchame, me aleje de ti, no porque te hayas acercado, sino porque ya debíamos continuar caminando. Tu no me diste un motivo por el cual pensar que podías llegar a…tocarme mis partes privadas-soltó una risita- No tienes que sentirte culpable por nada ni pedir disculpas, ni mucho menos tienes que derramar lagrimas por algo sin importancia, pero lo más importante es que jamás pienses que yo podría levantarte una mano, no debo, no puedo y no quiero, tu puedes llorar cuando quieras eso no es malo, solamente preocúpate por hacerlo cuando hay un motivo para hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, ya…ya no volveré a hacerlo. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Por qué me empujaste?

-Porque el profesor de matemáticas salió de su aula y nos iba a atrapar fuera de la cafetería, solo nos ocultamos ¿te lastime?

-No, estoy bien.- se sentó junto a mí, sin soltar mis manos.

-¿Te puedo hacer yo una pregunta a ti?

-Sí.

-¿Alguien te golpea cuando lloras?- se me quedo el aire atorado en la garganta.

-N…No.

-¿Estas completamente seguro?

-Lo…lo estoy.

-Puedes confiar en mí, no se lo contare a nadie.- había algo, algo en ella que me hacía pensar que de verdad le podía contar las cosas.

-¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?

-Por supuesto…será nuestro secreto.- apretó mas mis manos.

-Papá…a él no le gusta verme llorar, cada vez que lo hago se molesta y me castiga por hacerlo.- se sentía tan bien decirlo.

-¿Y cómo te castiga?

-De muchas formas…el siempre me pega cuando lloro pero a veces no solo me pega…me saca al patio o me pone de rodillas cargando cosas, antes cuando era pequeño me hacia sostener las pesas para hacer ejercicio, ahora ya son cosas más pesadas, aunque en ocasiones solo me encierra en mi cuarto.- sentía mis manos ser mallugadas por las de Bella, me apretaba muy fuerte.

-Ese perro.- lo dijo muy bajito, tal vez pensó que no la escuche- ¿Por qué lloras?

Eso sí que no se lo iba a decir, podía sentir que disminuyo su agarre en mis manos pero no las quito. No podía contarle todo, ni siquiera sé porque le dije lo de hace un momento, yo no la conozco ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan idiota, mamá me dijo que no podía hablar con nadie, que no podía hacer amigos, la he desobedecido al hacerme amigo de Jasper, les hable a Alice y a Bella y ahora no me conforme con solo hablar con ella, sino que le he contado cosas que se supone no debo decir a nadie, no quiero imaginar lo que me harán si se enteran.

-Está bien si no me quieres decir, solo quiero que sepas que en mi tienes una amiga y confidente, te prometo que lo que me acabas de contar no se lo diré a nadie y si después quieres desahogarte puedes confiar en mí, yo con gusto te escuchare… ¿puedo…puedo darte un abrazo?- claro que quería un abrazo de ella.

-Claro.- soltó mis manos y metió sus brazos por mi chaqueta, me rodeo las costillas, metió su cara en mi cuello y me apretó muy fuerte, pensé en quedarme quieto hasta que terminara y así que no se molestase conmigo, pero se me vino a la mente todo lo que me dijo. Le pase las manos por la espalda, puse mi cara en su cabello y le devolví el abrazo, apretándola igual de fuerte que ella.

Estuvimos abrazados por mucho rato, yo la verdad no quería soltarla se sentía muy bien estar así y como ella tampoco me alejo, la seguí abrazando.

-¿Edward?- su voz sonaba sofocada por estar aun en mi cuello.

-¿Si?

-Deberíamos empezar a comer, la hora ya mero acaba y no hemos probado bocado.

No la quería soltar pero tenía que hacerlo, así que me separe poco a poco, primero mi cabeza, luego baje mis manos poco a poco, parecía como si ella tampoco quisiera que acabara el abrazo más largo que seguramente ha existido. Cuando estuvimos separados, espere a que se alejara de mi, pero en lugar de eso me pidió la bandeja, se pego a mí y la coloco en las piernas de los dos, tomo mi mano y me dio el pedazo de pizza congelado. No me había percatado del clima, frio era decir poco, esto era una hielera, no se oía nada más que el sonido escalofriante que hace en viento al pasar por entre las hojas de los arboles. Estuvimos comiendo, ella se dedico a pasarme las cosas que iba necesitando, en un momento dado me limpio la comisura de la boca con su servilleta, me sentí avergonzado, ella al notarlo me dio un beso en la mejilla y despeino mi cabello, eso fue extraño era la primera persona que se preocupaba por mí de esa forma, mamá y papá simplemente me ponían el plato en la mesa y se centraba cada uno en su comida, en cambio ella me ofrecía refresco cada cierto tiempo, me pasaba servilletas, me acomodaba la inmensa rebanada de pizza cuando se me iba de las manos.

Aun no acabamos de comer cuando el timbre nos asusto a ambos, Bella coloco todo de vuelta en la bandeja, me hiso tomarla, esta vez ella fue quien metió su mano entre mis costillas y mi brazo, nos guio de vuelta adentro, a la cafetería donde se deshizo de lo que no alcanzamos a comernos y devolvió la charola. Me mostro como llegar a mi siguiente clase, lo malo fue que esta vez no quiso que repasáramos el camino, sino que nos quedamos a tomarla. Como ella había dicho, no hubo clase, solamente nos dedicamos a escuchar los relatos de las vacaciones de algunos compañeros que se animaban a pasar al frente y narrar detalladamente todo lo que hicieron. Bella me hiso tomar asiento junto con ella, así que no tuve que preocuparme de buscar un asiento, no sabía en qué lugar del salón estaba Jasper pero supuse que se encontraba junto con Alice.

Para cuando salíamos de esa clase nos reunimos con Alice y Jasper, nos guiaron a la siguiente, ninguno de los dos nos dirigió la palabra solo iban hablando entre ellos de cosas que sucedieron en la cafetería, creo que estaban molestos. Iba siguiéndolos por su voz, llevaba mi bastón extendido así que no me podía acercar mucho por miedo a pegarles, en algún momento deje de escucharlos, no sabía si tenía que seguir o dar vuelta, me detuve en seco, comencé a sentirme muy nervioso, no alcance a tener un ataque de pánico cuando sentí que me tomaban de la mano, iba a apartarla cuando la reconocí como la mano de Bella.

-¿Qué pasa, porque te detienes?- sentí mi corazón volver a latir.

-Yo creí que ibas enfrente…deje de escuchar a Jasper y Alice.

-Edward, todo este tiempo he venido junto a ti, Alice y Jasper se desviaron, al parecer están enojados y han decidido ignorarnos.

-Yo pienso lo mismo.

-Ven vamos, ya estamos por llegar.- seguimos caminando, cuando entramos en el aula, la profesora me detuvo.

-Sr. Masen, que bueno que nos acompaña. Por favor preséntese ante el alumnado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué digo?

-Lo que usted quiera, solo es para que lo conozcan mejor.

-Mmm bueno…mi nombre es Edward y tengo 14 años.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿SI?

-Solo con su nombre y su edad no podrán conocerlo. Chicos háganle preguntas ¿algo que les inquiete saber del Sr. Masen?

-¡Yo! Yo quiero preguntar profesora.- por su voz es una chica.

-Adelante Lauren, pero no es necesario que grite.- me sentía tan vulnerable estando parado ahí.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?

-Bueno…me gusta pensar, tocar el piano y leer.

-¡¿Y cómo es que lees, ciego?!- ese grito fue de un chico.

-¡Sr. Newton! Lo quiero fuera del salón, espéreme en la dirección.- ese chico me hiso sentir mal- Le debo una disculpa Sr. Masen. Por favor continúen, yo necesito arreglar esto.- escuche la puerta cerrarse y un silencio bastante incomodo. No podía irme a sentar, porque no sabía donde había un puesto libre.

-Hey, oye me llamo Jessica y quiero saber por qué entraste a esta escuela.- eso fue mas una orden no una pregunta.

-Yo…yo convencí a mis padres para que me dejaran venir a la escuela y esta es la única que hay por la zona.

-¿Y por qué no te habíamos visto antes?

-Estudiaba en casa.

-Mi nombre es Ángela ¿Qué clase de libros te gusta leer?

-Pues, me gustan los de humor.

-¿Qué hay de los clásicos?

-No…no me gustan mucho que digamos.

-Oye Ángela ¿Por qué no te callas?- Lauren - ¿tienes novia?

-¿Qué? No… no por supuesto que no.

-¿Eres gay?

-¿Qué?

-Ya basta Lauren, déjalo tranquilo.- sentí a Bella tomar mi mano y me guio al lugar donde me iba a sentar.

-La profesora llego unos minutos después y nos informo que Newton fue suspendido por 3 días. Al finalizar la clase nos encaminamos al gimnasio, no hicimos nada porque aun no contrataban alguien para impartir la clase de deportes. Así que toda esa hora nos la pasamos platicado Bella y yo, descubrí muchas cosas de ella, como por ejemplo que le gusta dormir, odia cocinar a pesar que le salen muy ricos los platillos que hace, según me dijo sus amigos y sus padres se lo decían, ella no está muy convencida, también me dijo que era pésima para los deportes, que odiaba el clima frio (ciertamente no entiendo como a alguien no le puede gustar el frio) y que también le gusta leer. Me hiso muchas preguntas también y solo le puede contestar unas pocas. Aunque se ha convertido en mi persona favorita en todo el mundo no dejo de pensar que es bipolar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero y que les guste.**

**Quisiera aclararles que las narraciones de los abusos que sufre Edward no se han acabado ni se acabaran y probablemente sean mas explícitos conforme avanza la historia.**

**Les doy las gracias por sus comentarios y siento mucho si no les contesto a esas chicas que no tienen cuenta, pero me dejan de los más bonitos comentarios.**

**Eso sería todo, por cierto el próximo capítulo será un Pov Carlisle.**

**Hasta el próximo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la Sra. S.M. yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Me encontraba sentado sobre mi escritorio, las emergencias el dia de hoy habían sido mínimas y las consultas habían terminado hace 15 minutos.

Aquí sentado donde me encontraba y sin hacer nada, se me venían innumerables recuerdos; Esme, mi amada esposa la razón de mi existencia y mi niño, Edward, ese chico tan inocente y tierno que llego a mi vida, bueno nuestra vida. Estire la mano y tome la fotografía enmarcada que adornaba mi escritorio, en la fotografía esta mi niño, serio como siempre, con esa tristeza tan característica en sus ojos, aun recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.

**Flashback **

-¿Dr. Cullen?

-Adelante Jane ¿que se te ofrece?

-El paciente de las 4 ya llego ¿lo hago pasar?

-Claro dile que pase.- retrocedió y llamo al paciente. Tome el expediente, Mike Newton, de nuevo. La madre de ese niño no entendía que la sobreprotección solo lo perjudica más, la puerta se abrió y entra ese niño regordete con el cabello mas peinado que conozco, por supuesto detrás de él y con una mano sobre el hombro de ese pobre niño, su madre, la señora Newton. Me puse de pie y fui hacia ellos.

-Sra. Newton.- le tendí mi mano.

-Dr. Cullen- me estrecho la mano.

-Hola Mike- le pase la mano por el cabello. Dios ¿Qué le pone en el cabello?- Adelante tomen asiento.- volví a mi silla, abrí el expediente, coloque una hoja nueva y aliste mi pluma. Levante la vista y como siempre el niño estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre en lugar de la silla contigua- Bien, dime Mike ¿te has estado sintiendo enfermo estos días?

-No, dotor Cullen.

-¡¿No?! Tú no sabes lo que tienes.- ¿Cómo no va saber lo que le pasa? Es su cuerpo. Esta señora jamás va a entender.

-De acuerdo, entonces dígame Sra. Newton ¿Qué le pasa a Mike?

.Pues vera, últimamente se cansa muy rápido, le pido que se quede en casa y se siente junto a mí a ver televisión pero prefiere salir a jugar con la bola de niños sucios que hay afuera, a pesar de que batalla para respirar. Creo que está enfermo de los pulmones.- dijo con vehemencia. Mientras me relataba todo hice algunas anotaciones en el expediente.

-Bien Mike ¿puedes subir a la bascula?- la señora Newton lo tomo y lo subió ella misma a la bascula- Ok, hay que saber cuánto mides y pesas así que quédate muy quieto y derecho.- tome las medidas, lo cheque por completo aunque sabía que no estaba enfermo de los pulmones, después de unos minutos de revisarlo llegue a mi conclusión- Listo.

-¿Qué es, Doctor? ¿Es cáncer?

-¿Qué?...no, claro que no. Contrólese asusta al niño, lo que tiene no es nada grave, los problemas para respirar son por el sobrepeso, anteriormente le había dicho que el peso no coincidía con la estatura y edad de Mike, tiene que tener comidas balanceadas, tomar agua y hacer ejercicio. Se cansa rápido por lo mismo, escuche lo mandare con la nutrióloga ella le formulara un plan de alimentación y ejercicios para que regule el peso.

-Pero eso es ridículo Mike no está gordo, no voy a matar a mi hijo de hambre, solo le darán porciones de comida para conejo y si hace ejercicio se quedara enano.

-Sra. Newton, cuando digo ejercicios me refiero a que debe dejarlo salir a jugar que corra, brinque, que haga todo lo que hacen los niños a su edad, no le digo que lo inscriba al gimnasio y haga pesas, solo tiene 7 años. Con respecto a la comida, no comerá solo lechuga, los niños deben comer de todo pero en porciones pequeñas que sean aptas para un estomago pequeño, le daré unos suplementos alimenticios junto con lo que le diga que debe comer la nutrióloga, de esa forma su estomago no quedara insatisfecho.

Rellene la receta, redacte la orden para con la nutrióloga, se la entregue y saque una paleta para dársela a Mike por ser un niño obediente. Salieron del consultorio y me quede pensando que aun faltaban 20 minutos para la siguiente consulta. Como no tenía nada que hacer me dispuse a dar rondas por la sala de emergencias.

Caminaba de cubículo en cubículo viendo si había alguien que necesitara mi ayuda, al parecer hoy es el día en que todo el mundo decidió lastimarse, lo bueno es que parecía que tenían todo bajo control. Pase por los cubículos donde había niños, la mayoría con alergias o resfriados. Di la vuelta para regresar a la consulta; por la puerta de emergencias entraban Victoria y Edward en sus brazos, corrí a por el niño, lo tome en mis brazos y lo metí al primer cubículo que vi. Había un paciente con una férula el cual se levanto de la camilla lo más rápido que pudo, deje a Edward en la camilla y ahí me di cuenta de la toalla alrededor de su cabeza, la retire con cuidado traía un corte enorme en la nuca, volví a taparlo cheque sus signos vitales, pupilas, pulso, respiración todo lo más rápido posible. Estaba inconsciente, tome una torunda con alcohol e intente despertarlo, no reaccionaba, pedí ayuda, lo acomodamos todo para poder suturar.

Después de un rato intente despertarlo de nuevo pero no reaccionaba, comencé a preocuparme lo cual no debería pasar, llevo años trabajando en esto y nunca me había preocupado tanto. Se me vino a la mente que quizá tenía algún órgano interno destrozado, sin previo aviso tome unas tijeras y rasgue la camiseta, lo examine, toque cada una de sus costillas, todo su torso. Nada, no había nada, estaba a punto de quitarle los pantalones cuando Victoria me interrumpió, me pidió que me controlara, voltee a mi alrededor y varios doctores y enfermeros me miraban como si hubiera perdido el juicio, mire hacia Edward y me di cuenta que en mi desesperación por revisarlo lo había lastimado yo. Tenía todo su pequeño torso lleno de marcas rojas de mis dedos.

Me sentí tan mal por lo que hice que me fui. Justo hacia un par de semanas cuando Ed cumplió 6 años me percate de cosas fuera de lo normal, no quería pensar que Victoria le hacía algo, pero me parecía por demás extraña la actitud de Edward. Yo entendía que era un niño que no tenía una vida más allá de su madre, ya que por desgracia su padre había muerto y Esme y yo solo lo veíamos por asuntos escolares o de salud, pero una cosa es que fuera serio y retraído y otra la forma de actuar de Ed, me disgustaba pensar que podía estar haciéndole algo malo, Victoria no parece mala persona, se porta muy dulce y protectora con él pero uno nunca sabe, además del comportamiento extraño de Ed, había actitudes que me hacían creer mas en mi teoría, como los constantes sustos, no podía acercarme mucho porque pegaba un brinco y se alejaba o esas caras que hacia cuando algo rozaba sus genitales con algún objeto mientras jugaba o hacia algo, no he querido hablar con Victoria ni Esme de ello, pero me tiene muy preocupado o quizás yo estoy viendo cosas mas allá de lo que hay y solo son infecciones, a los niños les dan con frecuencia, tal vez no deba plantearles algo tan fuerte y mejor decirle a victoria que lo traiga para checarlo y ver si necesita la circuncisión y de esa forma poder revisarlo por completo y podre descartar un posible abuso.

Regrese al cubículo donde me encontré con un Edward despierto y asustado, me acerque a él casi, casi empujando a Victoria para empezar mi interrogatorio.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eso es todo por hoy doy gracias por sus comentarios a todos.**

**LUY, Girlbooks, marqueza, chicas les doy las gracias ya que no les puedo contestar los comentarios. **

**las actualizaciones seran los lunes y miercoles, es decir la semana que entra empiezo el lunes y la otra semana actualizo el miercoles y la que sigue el lunes y asi sucesivamente.**

**Mis infinitos agradesimientos a todos.**

**H**

* * *

**asta el lunes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la señora S. M. yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Continuacion del flashback...**

Edward se encontraba aun sin camisa con el enorme vendaje en la cabeza y unos pantalones sucios y rotos de las rodillas, jamás en estos dos años había yo visto a Ed con ropa así. Me acerque lo más que la enorme camilla me lo permitió, estire mis manos y sujete sus hombros, como siempre eso lo asusto haciendo así que mi cometido de calmarlo fuera todo lo contrario. Su respiración se acelero mas, podía percibir un sonido silbante en su pecho, seguramente asma. Baje mis manos hacia sus brazos, sobe sus pequeños brazos intentando tranquilizarlo pero parecía que solo lo alteraba mas, me senté en la cama e intente atraerlo hacia mí, se altero más de lo que pensé por un momento su respiración colapso, no lo pensé ni dos segundos, lo acosté en la cama, le coloque la mascarilla de oxigeno, me di cuenta que no pasaba el aire así que le administre 2mg de Prednisona y le volví a colocar el oxigeno, en menos de 5 segundos reacciono, intento levantarse pero lo volví a tumbar en la cama. Se le notaba desesperado, comencé a hablarle, quería que se calmara completamente, no quería que volviera a lo de antes.

Durante aproximadamente 15 minutos le estuve contando cosas de mi vida, intentaba distraerlo de eso que lo tenía tan alterado, en algún momento a lo largo de esos 15 minutos me había colocado en la inclinación de la camilla y había colocado a Edward entre mis piernas, su espalda pegada mi pecho, de esa forma acompasaba la respiración con la mía.

…

Después de eso Ed se quedo dormido, no sin antes hacerme prometerle que no me separaría de él. Por supuesto que no lo dejaría solo, ese hermoso e inocente niño se había ganado un lugar muy grande en mi corazón, se había convertido en ese hijo que nunca tuvimos.

Alrededor de la una de la madrugada despertó. No le había podido decir a Esme, sabía que se pondría histérica y conduciría como loca para llegar lo antes posible, simplemente le dije que tenía horas extra en el hospital, no le agrado pero no intento persuadirme de que regresara a la casa. Cuando Edward estuvo completamente despierto le realice una serie de exámenes exhaustivos, desgraciadamente Victoria estuvo presente en cada uno de ellos y no pude revisarlo de la manera en que era necesaria, pero no solo eso fue lo lamentable sino que los exámenes me arrojaron información preocupante; presentaba un caso grave de asma, jamás me había percatado de síntomas en él, por otro lado traía un cuadro de anemia y desnutrición.

Quise que pasara toda la noche en observación, ciertamente creí que Victoria me lo impediría, cosa que no hiso, estaba tan emocionado y seguro que en algún momento de descuido de parte de ella podía examinarlo. Ni que decir del interrogatorio que tenía preparado.

Para mi gusto y desgracia Edward no quiso regresar al cubículo de emergencias, así que para evitar que se fueran los lleve a mi consultorio, acosté a Ed en la camilla de mi consultorio, le puse mi saco arriba para evitar que se resfriara, lo acompañe por un largo rato, cuando creí que estaba dormido me dirigí a Victoria. Para ser completamente honesto solo recuerdo que le comente lo que me arrojaron los exámenes y como lo trataríamos, no alcance a comentarle gran cosa porque Ed se sentó en la camilla y comenzó a hacerme preguntas.

-Dr. Cullen ¿Qué tengo?

-Mmm nada, no es nada pequeño.- me acerque a la camilla.

-¿Etonces qué es eso que le dijo a mi mami?

-Vale, amm… pues veras, lo que pasa es que necesitas comer más, cuidar de tu salud pero sobre todo comer ricas y deliciosas verduras.

-¿Para queser grande y fuerte? – se me formo un nudo en la garganta.

-Exactamente. – después de eso, me dijo que no quería dormirse, le ofrecí sentarse en mi silla.

Paso horas meciéndose en la silla, me sorprendía la tranquilidad y estabilidad que mantenía después de lo que sucedió, en algún momento recordé que tenía que llenar un informe del ingreso de Ed al hospital, le pedí a la Sra. Masen que me rellenara las hojas y yo hice el reporte del ingreso y lo encontrado, cuando le cuestiones el porqué de la herida, su simple respuesta fue que se había caído y es algo que no dudo, los niños tienden a ser descuidados y sufren accidentes todo el tiempo, lo sorprendente aquí es ¿Cómo un niño como Edward se pudo a ver caído y lastimado de esa forma? Aunque se piense que un niño ciego es más propenso a los accidentes, no es así, pero ese no es el punto sino que precisamente Ed sea el que se haya herido, un niño que lleva horas sentado meciéndose en una silla y que ni siquiera ha hecho el intento de bajarse ni una sola vez, que ni le ha pasado por la mente el hablar. Durante ese tiempo cuando Victoria rellenaba la forma, Edward paro de mecerse y se quedo muy quieto, ahí fue cuando tuve mi momento fotógrafo y tuve que sacarle la foto que hoy le da vida a mi consultorio.

**Fin del flashback**

Desgraciadamente en todo este tiempo no he averiguado nada más que pequeños datos que no me confirman nada y que me tienen al borde de la locura, se que algo le pasa a Ed o mejor dicho algo le hacen, pero lo que no entiendo es quien, ¿Quién puede estar lastimando a un niño? Hace un tiempo descarte a Victoria como su posible agresora, Edward tendría alguna reacción si ella estuviera cerca, pero me he fijado que él no se asusta o reacciona como conmigo o las demás personas. Solo espero no descubrir todo, cuando sea demasiado tarde para mi pequeño Ed.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí acaba el Carlisle Pov, como podrán notar no soy nada bueno escribiendo como un adulto, a pesar de que "soy uno".**

**Les agradesco sus comentarios. alertas, favoritos.**

**Girlbooks, te doy las gracias por aqui, y no agradescas nada, en realidad les doy gracias a ustedes por leer.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, hasta el miercoles de la proxima semana. ; )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la señora S. M. solo los tomo prestados.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Estuve esperando a mamá por 30 minutos. Lo mas seguro es que se olvido de mi, tenía la esperanza que la señora o el señor Cullen fueran quien pasara a recogerme.

Pensando en lo sucedido el día de hoy me doy cuenta de todo lo que estuve perdiéndome a lo largo de mi corta vida, la escuela aunque atemorizante me parece increíble, todas esas personas, esos cambios, estoy seguro que cada día se descubren cosas nuevas y asombrosas, pero lo más fascinante de este lugar, es Bella. Esa chica tan cambiante, tan extrovertida, tan linda, no comprendo porque me llama tanto la atención, si lo pienso quizá es porque tiene mi edad pero, Alice y Jasper también la tienen, y si lo pienso más a fondo, puedo creer que se debe a que es una chica pero de nuevo caigo en lo mismo, Alice entra en esa categoría también. Si quito de lado que su edad es similar y que es chica, puedo decir que me tiene hechizado por no ser tan preguntona como Alice, en cambio es dulce y comprensiva ¿lo mejor? Me regalo un lindo abrazo tanto que aun puedo oler su perfume. Me hiso sentir seguro, se preocupo por mi y al parecer en verdad le importó, aunque lo más probable es que este viendo cosas más allá de lo que en verdad son.

Justo antes de que todos se fueran y me quedara solo, Bella me dio un abrazo más y un beso en la mejilla. Espero que todos los días sean como hoy.

Escuche el ronroneo de un auto, lo reconocí enseguida, el auto de papá, solo espero que no sea él quien lo venga conduciendo. Me pongo de pie, puedo sentir como se roza el pantalón frio en mis piernas, me duelen las pompis de estar tanto tiempo sentado, tome mi bastón con la mano derecha y lo expendí.

El auto se detuvo frente a mí con ese característico chirrido que hace cuando se frena de golpe. Baje los pocos escalones que había, y que por suerte no había olvidado que se encontraban aquí. Abrí la puerta del auto, cerré mi bastón, me senté y me coloque el cinturón.

-Ho…hola papá – se acerco, me tomo del cuello y me dio un beso en la comisura de la boca.

-Hola bebé ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – quito su mano y la dejo en mi pierna.

-Por tu forma de cond…conducir. – se rió de una forma un tanto extraña.

-Bien lindo, nos detendremos unos minutos antes de llegar a casa – NO ¿Por qué? Hoy había sido un día perfecto ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo?

Condujo por un tiempo, temia que se detuviera, en un momento deje de escuchar el ruido de otros carros y fue sustituido por aire impregnado de olor a pino, supe a donde nos dirigíamos, en 5 minutos pararía el auto. Esto lo había hecho todas las veces que salíamos él y yo solos.

Esperaba que de verdad solo fueran unos minutos, estos últimos días, papá insistía mucho en tocarme, desde que en una ocasión se puso duro por donde hago pipi, eso le pasa a él no a mí, siempre que me toca su parte intima esta dura y después de hacerme tocarlo se pone blandita. Después de 5 minutos detuvo el auto, lo escuche quitarse el cinturón, para después quitármelo a mí. Me pidió que me pasara a los asientos de atrás, eso significa que no serán unos minutos.

Salí del auto lo más lento que pude, cuando cerraba la puerta del copiloto él ya estaba cerrando la de los asientos traseros. Respire varias veces y entre en el carro, me quede pegado lo más que pude a la puerta.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – su tono era el de alguien amable.

-B…bien.

-¿Hiciste muchos amigos? – se acerco mucho a mi.

-No…mamá, mamá dijo que no podía hablar con nadie. – paso su brazo por mis hombros.

-Y tu como buen niño que eres la obedeciste.

-Sí, si papá.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te amo Edward, eres el hijo perfecto. – tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos y puso sus labios sobre los míos, se movía con brusquedad, mantuve mi boca firmemente cerrada como siempre. Fue disminuyendo la intensidad, con una mano me saco los lentes, los lanzo a algún lado. Sus labios dejaron los míos para descender por mi cuello, soltó mi cabeza, me saco la chaqueta y comenzó a alzar mi camiseta para quitármela. Cuando la hubo quitado, con su lengua recorrió mi pecho, se detenía a morder mis pezones. Me mantenía pegado a la puerta la cual me calaba en la espalda, la ventana se sentía fría contra la parte trasera de mi cuello. Desabrochaba con lentitud mi pantalón, primero el botón luego la cremallera, disfrutándolo. Su mano rozaba mis genitales por sobre el bóxer, su boca no dejaba de morder mi torso, en ocasiones podía sentir su lengua mojando las zonas donde mordía, su mano dejo de pasar sobre mis genitales para comenzar a jugar con el elástico de mi bóxer. Repentinamente me mordió el cuello con demasiada fuerza. Se separo unos centímetros de mí.

-Termina de desvestirte. – se alejo mas para comenzar a quitarse la ropa, me acomode mejor en el asiento, me doble hacia al frente para empezar por mis zapatos, intentaba demorarme lo mas que me lo permitían los nervios, una parte de mi me decía que era mejor hacerlo lo más deprisa para que esto acabara lo más rápido posible, pero yo lo que más quería es que esto dejara de pasar, que papa entendiera que no me gustaba lo que me hacía y de paso se lo dijera a mamá.

Mis manos temblaban y termine por hacerle un nudo a la cinta del zapato, intente deshacerlo pero estaba muy apretado y no sabía que era lo que tenía que jalar y lo que no.

-¿Papá?

-¿Qué pasa?

-La… la cinta tiene un nudo.

-¿Y por qué no se lo deshaces?

-No… no puedo. – me tomo las piernas y me giro sobre el asiento para poder quitarme el zapato, no se molesto en quitar el nudo simplemente lo jalo, me quito el calcetín también. Pensé que me dejaría desvestirme pero en lugar de eso aprovecho la posición en que me tenia y me jalo el pantalón con todo y bóxer. Cuando acabo de sacar lo por mis piernas me giro de vuelta para dejarme sentado como antes, el termino de desnudarse. Como siempre duro un rato tocándose a si mismo antes de comenzar, me hiso tocarlo con mi mano, mientras él me tocaba a mí de la misma forma, salvo que mi parte por donde hago pipi no estaba dura como la suya, después de mucho de rato de estar haciendo eso, se canso y dejo de tocarme para empezar a guiar mi mano como a él le gustaba. Me besaba donde alcanzaba, en una de mis distracciones alcanzo a tomar mi labio con sus dientes y me mordió hasta hacerme sangrar. Después de eso, me acosto en el asiento y se metió mis partes intimas en la boca, como vio que no se puso duro lo dejo. Durante la siguiente hora hiso que le pusiera mis partes entre sus pompis como siempre y me hiso tocarlo mientras se movía, y algunas otras cosas mas.

Cuando le salió esa cosa viscosa en lugar de pipi, sabía que ya había terminado. Me quite y me quede sentado esperando a que se recuperara su respiración, en una ocasión le pregunte si el también tenía asma, pero me dio que no, que cuando fuera grande lo entendería. Según yo, ya soy grande y aun no lo entiendo.

Su respiración volvió a ser como siempre, me paso la ropa y comenzamos a vestirnos. No me puse los zapatos, no tenia caso si no podía ponerme el que aun tiene el nudo. Nos cambiamos a los asientos de enfrente y papá condujo a casa, en el trayecto paro en un lugar de comida rápida y me compro una hamburguesa con queso. No tenía hambre solo quería dormir.

Al llegar a casa, me ayudo a bajar la mochila, el bastón y los zapatos, yo lleve la bolsa con la hamburguesa. Mamá nos esperaba en la sala, comenzó a discutir con papá pero no preste atención a ninguna palabra solo quería dormir. Fui a la cocina y deje la bolsa con comida. Regrese a la sala y seguían gritándose, estaba por irme cuando papá me pidió que esperara, así lo hice, algo le dijo a mamá y ella le respondió lanzando algo de vidrio, solo pude escuchar cuando se quebró. Papá se acerco me dio un abrazo y un beso, me dijo que era el mejor hijo del mundo, por millonésima vez. Me di la vuelta y me fui rumbo a mi cuarto, al entrar no pude soportarlo más, las lagrimas cayeron solas, no podía ni emitir algún sonido. Me deje caer en la cama, tome la almohada y hundí mi rostro en ella. Durante un buen rato estuve llorando sin parar, mamá y papá comenzaron discutir de nuevo, esta vez se escuchaban golpes, me levante y tome un mp3 que la Sra. Cullen me había regalado con algunas canciones, coloque Amsterdam de Coldplay a todo el volumen que me lo permitía el aparato, no le encontraba mucho sentido a porque quería escuchar esa canción, pero sentía que sacaba algo dentro de mí, podía llorar mas desahogadamente.

En todo este tiempo me he preguntado tantas cosas, a la mayoría no le encontraba respuesta, pero estaba este cuestionamiento tan grande que me hacia todos los días desde que tengo memoria ¿por que tenían que hacerme esto? ¿Qué hice de malo en la vida para merecer que me destruyeran de esa manera? Sé que no soy el único al que le pasa esto, estoy seguro que todos los niños pasan por eso, pero ¿Por qué? Que yo recuerde no he hecho nada malo. Estoy tan cansado de esto, ciento que no puedo más, y al mismo tiempo me siento un cobarde, todas esas personas allá afuera han pasado por esto ¿Por qué yo tengo que rendirme? ¿Por qué no soy valiente como el resto? ¿Por qué me afecta tanto? Hoy fue tan extraño en muchos sentidos, todos esos niños en la escuela, no se oían tristes, eran felices, se divertían, reían, jugaban ¿Por qué no puedo ser como ellos? ¿Por qué si papá dice que me ama, me lastima? Mamá ya no dice amarme, lo entiendo de ella, pero no de alguien quien dice amarme. ¿Por qué los señores Cullen no me ayudan?

Luego esta Bella, ella me hace pensar que hay una vida mejor, que puedo ser feliz, ella es feliz, ¿Por qué yo no? Soy tan malo que no merezco serlo ¿Por qué parece que tiene esperanza? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho ni siquiera a tenerla? ¿Cómo le hace para ser quién es? ¿Cómo hace para que no le afecte? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

…

No sé en qué momento me quede dormido, desperté porque tocaron la puerta, no quería ser molestado por nadie. No esperaron un "adelante" la puerta se abrió y entraron, por el olor y el sonido de los zapatos al caminar supe que era la señora Cullen. En algún otro momento me hubiera alegrado, pero no hoy, justo hoy que me di cuenta que no todas las personas están sufriendo, que yo soy el único afectado por estas asquerosas costumbres. Me quite los audífonos y los deje a un lado de mí. Me acomode boca arriba y me deje caer la almohada en la cabeza. No quería que me viera, y esperaba que entendiera que no quería a nadie cerca. Al parecer el mensaje no fue recibido porque se sentó junto a mí e intento quitarme la almohada. La sostuve con ambas manos, forcejeamos un momento pero se rindió.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? – No le conteste - ¿Paso algo malo en la escuela? - nada salvo el hecho de que me di cuenta lo miserable que es mi vida. Me hubiera gustado decirle, gritarle, que me sacara de aquí, que hiciera algo. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Mordí la almohada lo más fuerte que pude, me dolía la mandíbula.

Durante mucho rato estuvo ahí sentada sin decir nada, por momentos pasaba su mano por las mías que aferraban la almohada, la escuche sorber la nariz muchas veces, sabía que lloraba y eso en lugar de ayudarme me hacia llorar mas, fue extraño llorar junto a alguien más. Estaba consciente de que ella sabía que lloraba, por más que quisiera no podía evitar que mi pecho se moviera con esos espasmos incontrolables que te dan al llorar. No entendía porque aun seguía aquí conmigo, le hacía daño, la hacía llorar. Pasamos mucho rato así, el llanto no disminuía y el de ella se hacía cada vez mas audible. Quería abrazarla y pedirle que dejara de llorar que no valía la pena, pero tenía miedo. Las manos me dolían de estar apretando la almohada, afloje los dientes un segundo y salió un llanto lastimero de parte mía. No lo soporte más y lance la almohada para aferrarme a ella. La jale sobre mí, solo quería sentirme seguro un momento, quería sentir que nadie era capaz de tocarme, se aferro de igual manera a mí, y su llanto se convirtió en un agónico sonido que me partía en dos. El mío por otro lado parecía salir de mi pecho.

Probablemente pasaron dos horas en las que fuimos la tabla en el océano del otro. Hubiéramos seguido así de no ser porque tocaron la puerta y aviso mamá que el Dr. Cullen había llegado, se levanto solo un poco y se sostuvo de sus codos, podía sentirla muy cerca de mí, limpio mi rostro con sus manos tibias, paso el pulgar por mi labio y me pregunto qué me había pasado, no le conteste nada, aun podía sentir lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro. Me tomo la barbilla y subió mi cara, supuse que había visto la mordida que papá me había hecho. Rozo con la punta de sus dedos la herida y soltó el llanto de nuevo, enterró su rostro en mi cuello y me abrazo de nuevo. En esta ocasión no la acompañe con un llanto para desahogarme, le devolví el abrazo y la consolé yo a ella.

…

Se tuvo que ir, pero le pedí que no dejara entrar al Sr. Cullen. Escuche que les dijo que estaba dormido y que era mejor dejarme descansar, sabía que eso no pasaría.

A los quince minutos después de que se fueran, entro papá y me dio la golpiza más fuerte que me ha dado en los últimos 5 años.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, quiero pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza, este es el capitulo del lunes y se que les debo el del miércoles pasado, la universidad me tiene loco.**

**Les agradezco sus comentarios, por cierto bienvenida Nadiia16. ;D  
**

**Perdonar los errores ortograficos, Word no ayuda mucho.**

**En fin eso es todo, hasta el proximo.**


End file.
